


Unidos por la misma desgracia

by MayCastelar



Category: Captain America (Movies), DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers/James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Bares, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bullying, Celos, Desvelos, Drogas, Idiomas, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk, Top Bucky Barnes, Vida Escolar, Vodka, Whatsapp, artes, jerk, universidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayCastelar/pseuds/MayCastelar
Summary: Bueno, esta idea llegó de la nada.Ambientado a un AU donde todos los avengers asisten a la universidad. (Basado en el campus donde estudio yo)Resumiéndoles la idea principal sería:"James sufre una ruptura dolorosa por parte de su novia con la cual duró poco más de un año y esta le engañaba, él la encuentra en la cama con uno de sus colegas y toda su vida se decanta por un pozo oscuro sin sentido.Steve solo ha tenido una novia que lo engañó en su propia cara delante de toda su clase,  él cae en depresión tras ello.Una noche Natasha lleva a James a rastras a un bar donde Scott y Sam arrastraron a Steve en un intento por "animarlo". Rogers y Barnes no se habían visto antes más que por los pasillos de manera fugaz pero ese momento bajo la tenue luz del bar, ambos con el mismo dolor en el alma sentirán algo que no sabrán que es al verse"





	1. Prologo

-¿Vas a quedarte bebiendo licor barato toda la noche?- Preguntó retórica la pelirroja apoyándose del umbral.

-No te obligo a quedarte. Anda, sal y diviértete con los demás- Alzó la botella en su dirección con un fingido ánimo.

-¿Y dejar a mi amigo cortarse las venas solo? Eso jamás- Dijo y se le acercó quitando la botella de sus manos –Anda, date una ducha y péinate, si quieres pasar la noche bebiendo lo harás en un bar. Así se pasan los despechos mejor, James- Puso la botella fuera de su alcance.

-Tasha, por favor- Hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos –No tengo ánimos de salir esta noche- Murmuró y se puso de pie con intenciones de irse a su cuarto pero la pelirroja lo retuvo agarrando su brazo.

-El encierro no te hace bien, tienes dos semanas sin poner un pie en la calle. Vas a salir esta noche por tu voluntad o entre todos te sacamos- Amenazó al castaño quien rodó los ojos.

-¡Está bien, saldré!- Se zafó violentamente y gruñendo arrastraba los pies descalzos camino a su habitación donde azotó la puerta.


	2. Capitulo 1: Mal de amor

45 minutos más tarde, Natasha iba texteando en su móvil con una mano mientras que con la otra arrastraba del brazo James. Se conocían desde la primaria y se la pasaban más tiempo cuidando al otro en sus despechos que estudiando, más sin embargo sus calificaciones eran regulares. Estudiantes promedio y era de sorprender porque se iban a beber casi todas las noches o lo hacían en ese departamento que compartían desde hacía una década. Jamás intentaron pasar de la amistad a una relación porque se veían como un par de hermanos, se contaban absolutamente todo.

-Tony dice que si te quedas una noche más encerrado va a conseguirte un cuarteto de strippers para alegrarte- Le leía los whatsapp que le llegaban al iphone.

-No gracias, no quiero un herpes todavía- Respondió y ella le dio un codazo.

-Calla y escucha- Lo regañó y este gruñó desviando la mirada a otro lado –Scott manda a decir que nos está guardando una mesa en el AV- Terminó de leer y lo haló del brazo –Apura el paso, tenemos que llegar pronto colegiala despechada- Bromeó como solía ser ella.

-Argh, no me digas así- Se quejó siendo arrastrado por la pelirroja -¿Tan mal estoy?- Tuvo un ligero impulso de reír pero en su lugar fue una mueca lo que hizo.

-Mucho, para que Tony intente meterse en el asunto hay que estar terrible, vamos, menos charla y más carrera- Para llevar tacones caminaba acelerada por la acera sin tropezar.

-Bebí cuatro botellas, más lento Natasha- Pedía siendo arrastrado por la chica que volteó a él para reírse con diversión.

Esa mujer era todo un caso. Él estaba en su peor momento, su última novia se había revolcado en su cama con uno de sus colegas de la universidad, para cuando él entró al apartamento los escuchó y su sorpresa pronto se convirtió en dolor. Habían estado saliendo durante un año y todos sus amigos dijeron que nunca habían visto a Barnes más radiante pero esa víbora lo usó, ilusionó, jugó con sus sentimientos y le pateó el corazón de la manera más vil. Desde ese día se refugió en la bebida, se aisló de todos, se escondió entre sus propios recuerdos y sentimientos rotos, pero tenía una amiga persistente y testaruda que haría lo imposible por devolverle esa sonrisa que derretía a cualquier mujer que lo viera.

James era atractivo, de ojos azules, cabello castaño oscuro largo, complexión atlética, unos labios provocativos y una experiencia conocida por muchas. Cualquiera deseaba estar con él pero sus gustos eran exigentes también, aunque era flexible y cuando andaba de humor besaba a alguna afortunada a medio pasillo para luego irse como el seductor que era. Más estaba en una clara depresión después de la ruptura con su novia. Dejaría que el tiempo transcurriera antes de volver a intentar algo en serio con alguna muchacha de su edad.

Mientras él era llevado por su amiga rusa, en el AV se precisaba una situación similar. El estudiante más destacado de Arte estaba sentado viendo el mismo vaso con agua desde hacía una hora o más, un par de sus amigos estaban sentados en la misma mesa que él, se intercambiaban algunas palabras sobre el precario estado del muchacho. Lento, terco, talentoso, tímido y virgen. Esas palabras bien podrían describirle. El moreno harto de verlo en una especie de laguna mental apartó el vaso de su campo visual ganando así su atención.

-Steve, por favor, ya sabemos que fue duro que hubieran jugado contigo de esa forma pero no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida en trance viendo un vaso de agua. Te mereces algo mejor, amigo- Le decía tratando de hacerlo volver a la realidad.

-Sam tiene razón, es doloroso que te traicionen pero tampoco es para que te dediques a ser una estatua viviente por el resto de tus días- Siguió el otro apoyando los antebrazos en la mesa –Si no quieres tomar nada por lo menos haz lo de siempre, dibuja algo y piensa en otras cosas, te hará bien- Le aconsejó levantando su mochila del suelo, abrió la cremallera, sumergió su mano dentro y sacó una moleskine juntamente con el estuche, ambos objetos se los tendió al rubio –Vamos, dibuja un águila o la bandera, un pastel de queso si quieres, pero no dejes que te consuma esto- Agregó bajando la mochila y colocándola bajo la mesa.

-¿Qué le pasó al ancianito?- Se acercó el único el adinerado del grupo con su habitual sentido del humor que llegaba a ser irritable en momentos delicados como ese.

-Nada que debas saber, Tony- Le cortó el moreno antes de que Scott fuese a decir lo sucedido.

-Debió ser duro por como te ves- Dijo y tanto Sam como Scott voltearon viéndole sin saber como tomar esas palabras -¿Qué? ¿Creen que por tener tan buena suerte con las mujeres no reconozco a un hombre despechado?- Miró al par de amigos, el moreno prefirió no decir nada y Lang se encogió de hombros –Debió ser grave porque estás gris- Arqueó sus oscuras cejas.

-Ya lo sabemos, si no vas a aportar nada que lo mejore entonces puedes retirarte, Tony. No estamos de humor- Habló Wilson y se acercó otro más del grupo con su cabellera recogida en una coleta baja.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Preguntó y el moreno exhaló con pesadez.

Para ese momento el rubio tomó iniciativa y comenzó a trazar líneas sin sentido sobre una página en blanco. Scott lo notó e hizo señas a los otros tres para que dejasen de hablar, todos volvieron sus miradas hacia el artista quien parecía recuperar de a poco su esencia. Stark hizo un comentario y se retiró, el rubio alto y apuesto de la coleta les dijo algo al par de amigos para luego retirarse. Wilson le propuso a Lang ir por algo de beber a la barra, este aceptó y ambos dejaron a su rubio amigo solo en esa mesa.

Steve era el tipo de chico que se mantenía alejado de los vicios, las fiestas, los bares, los disfrutes de la adolescencia y la chica que más le había gustado en toda su vida, quien fue su primer amor y su primera novia acabó engañándole con un supuesto amigo. Todo a sus espaldas. Él nunca lo sospechó más un par de sus amigos de confianza solían aconsejarle al respecto pero él era terco, y por testarudo tenía el corazón roto. La ruptura era reciente, de tres días apenas y parecía ido de la realidad. No reía ni sonreía, poco hablaba, parecía una persona diferente, perdió esa chispa que encendía risas entre el grupo de amigos que afortunadamente tenía. Él podía estar con cualquier chica si quería, era apuesto, físicamente era atractivo para las féminas, cabello rubio, cuerpo atlético y ojos azules, era un buen partido para quien fuera.

Suspiró dejando el lápiz rodar sobre la hoja con garabatos. No podía dibujar. Había perdido incluso su inspiración. Apoyó el codo en la mesa y su mentón en la palma, veía la hoja rayada y quería encontrar un motivo para seguir. Cerró los párpados, ladeó la cabeza y los abrió lentamente. Vio la puerta abrirse y por ella cruzó una atractiva pelirroja, la conocía de la clase de deportiva. Era Natasha Romanoff la estudiante que representó en gimnasia a la universidad en el extranjero el semestre anterior. Venía halando del brazo a alguien que no recordaba haber visto, quizá un par de veces pero no lo detallaba. No como ahora.

Por azares del destino el misterioso castaño le miró. Sus ojos se veían mutuamente. Sintió un calor envolver su rostro y bajó la mirada a los rayones de la libreta. Estuvo así por unos segundos y temerosamente volvió a alzar la mirada, el otro estaba sentado en la barra apoyando un brazo flexionado de la superficie mientras la pelirroja intercambiaba palabras con Scott. Wilson se limitaba a dar pequeños sorbos de su cerveza disfrutando de la escena. Natasha parecía regañar a Lang por algo y este no daba buenas excusas según se veía. El castaño veía la barra sin interés, luego su regazo y nuevamente al rubio. Lo intentó. Evitó apartar la mirada aunque sentía que sus mejillas se habían teñido de carmesí ya, ese calor le sofocaba y sus latidos... un momento ¿Por qué sentía aquello por un desconocido? ¿Por qué estaba ocurriéndole eso a él? ¿¡Y era un hombre!?

Preguntas sin respuesta que lo hicieron recordar los valores que le inculcó su madre durante su infancia. Apartó la mirada y concentró sus pensamientos en lo que tenía en la mesa. La libreta. Una hoja en blanco y empezó a trazar. Rasgos toscos. Un cabello desaliñado. Una mirada inescrutable. Mandíbula recta. Sus labios... relamió los propios e inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior al trazar las primeras líneas. Poco a poco los trazos daban forma a un rostro con expresión seria, con sombras debido a lo tenue de la iluminación del lugar.

-Al parecer ya estás de mejor humor- Esa voz lo descolocó y cerró la libreta por acto reflejo alzando la vista.

Para su sorpresa delante de él estaban su buen amigo Sam, Lang, Natasha y el castaño que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Él evitó mirarle. Este lo hacía como si analizara sus acciones. En silencio. Sin mediar palabras. Sin necesidad de gestos.

-¿Se puede saber que dibujabas?- Preguntó la pelirroja apoyando ambas manos de la mesa e inclinándose hacia él.

-Na-nada- Tartamudeó una respuesta.

-Aburrido- Se enderezó e hizo un ligero puchero.

-Es bueno verte más animado amigo- Le dijo Scott dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Sí, es mejor así- Agregó el moreno con la botella en la mano.

-Que tonta- Habló Natasha dándose una palmada en la frente –Es cierto que tú no lo conoces- Dijo y miró al rubio –Steve, este es mi amigo James. James, él es Steve- Presentó al castaño y Rogers no le apartaba la mirada ahora.

Esa persona delante de él de seguro escondía algún tipo de secreto. Podía percibirlo en su mirada. Pero al igual que antes apartó la mirada y llevó la moleskine a la seguridad de su regazo, allí nadie la tomaría ni vería ese boceto. Como si hubiese sido invitada la pelirroja se sentó a la mesa jalando del brazo al castaño sentándolo a su lado, seguidamente también Wilson y Lang tomaron asiento. Entre los tres comenzaron a platicar. Las bebidas llegaron y empezaron a beber mientras hablaban de casi cualquier tema, haciendo de cuentas que Steve ni estaba presente, ellos a su asunto y él al suyo.

Barnes quien estaba sentado ahí porque así lo decidió su amiga no intervenía en la conversación, estaba prácticamente en medio y cuando ya no aguantó más le susurró a su amiga cambiar de puesto porque se sentía incómodo. Quedó sentado al lado del dibujante y apoyó ambos codos en la mesa para esconder su rostro en sus manos.

-¿Cómo te los aguantas?- Dirigió esa pregunta al recién conocido.

-...- Se quedó sin una respuesta por unos segundos –Piensa en la libertad- Contestó lo primero que llegó a su mente.

-...- James volteó y le miró en silencio por unos instantes. Rodó los ojos y nuevamente escondió el rostro en sus manos exhalando con notable fastidio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Mmm, confieso que escribí este capitulo y estaba más dormida que despierta. La inspiración llegó con la idea y estaba pasando los efectos de un desvelo por rolear toda la noche. Espero no haber cometido demasiados errores. Pido disculpas si las personalidades no están adaptadas correctamente, esta es mi primera vez con un fic sobre los avengers.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Capitulo 2: Los asmáticos no saben fumar

Barnes pronto se hartó de estar sentado en esa mesa, sin hacer ningún ruido se puso de pie y echó su cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos mientras se abría paso entre las personas que estaban de pie con sus bebidas. Rogers le miró y sintió un poco de lástima, curiosidad y ese no-se-que que aun no identificaba, aunque su corazón seguía roto había algo en ese castaño que le incitaba a buscar cualquier tema de conversación. Quizá era el universo consiguiéndole un nuevo amigo, alguien que seguramente estaba en peor condición que él y necesitaba de su ayuda. Vio al trío reír y bromear, ellos parecían muy entretenidos en sus asuntos. Ni notaban la ausencia del llamado "James", ni siquiera Romanoff quien parecía ser su amiga o... ¿su novia? No, conociéndola estaría sobre el muchacho sacándole sonrisa tras sonrisa, ese era su estilo y no halarlo del brazo como a un hermano pequeño.

Sin saber porque se puso de pie y caminó hacia su búsqueda llevándose la libreta en las manos. Su imagen era del típico chico tímido. Sostenía la Moleskine contra su pecho, vestido con una camisa de botones de manga corta azul cielo, perfectamente planchado. Un pantalón estilo padrino ajustada en su estrecha cintura y realzaba ese envidiable trasero patriótico que estaba siendo víctima de más de una mirada y sus mocasines. Su cabello peinado adecuadamente, solo le faltaba una corbata de moño y un enorme lazo en la cabeza para que se lo regalaran a alguna mujer desesperada. Tony fue quien notó la escena del castaño yéndose y al rubio yendo tras su dirección, no pude aguantarse a acercarse a la mesa del trío con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué el ancianito no estaba mal de amor?- Preguntó llegando hasta la mesa.  
-¿...?- Inmediatamente Wilson notó la ausencia de su amigo pero antes de poder hablar.  
-Se fue por allá, justo detrás de ese amigo tuyo. El mapache ¿no?- Se dirigió a la pelirroja quien le dedicó una mirada mordaz ante el apodo.  
-Prefiero andar con un mapache que con una rata como tú- Se puso de pie y lo empujo caminando hacia la barra.

Stark fingió sentirse ofendido poniéndose la izquierda en el pecho ante su comentario. Scott se limitó a beber su bebida encogiéndose de hombros. Ni Sam, ni Scott ni mucho menos Natasha llegaron a notar cuando fue que cada uno se alejó de la mesa a quien sabe dónde. Mientras Wilson veía el asiento vacío de su amigo preguntándose lo que pudo haberle hecho ponerse de pie cuando ellos lo intentaron hasta el cansancio sin obtener ningún resultado.

-¿Qué tan seguros están ustedes de la sexualidad del veterano?- Arrojó la pregunta y bebió un sorbo lento de su Martini, ese pequeño bar era famoso por servir buenos tragos –Yo le daría unos minutos nada más para que lo veamos con humo saliéndole de las orejas, si conocen la reputación del mapache irán a buscarlo- Diciendo esto dio media vuelta retirándose de nuevo.  
-¿De que estaba hablando?- Lang preguntó al moreno.  
-Tasha me habló de James antes, era muy conocido por aprovecharse de las mujeres que tenían pinta de buenas. Dijo que eran parte de sus juegos, no les hacía mucho, un beso o dos, quizá trataba de levantarles la ropa pero nunca mencionó nada más- Se comenzó a poner de pie mientras acababa sus palabras.  
-¿A dónde vas?- El otro ya estaba parado.  
-A buscarlo ¿Qué no es obvio?- Respondió con ironía.  
-Si lo sobreproteges tanto nunca va a independizarse-Le dijo y el moreno lo miró con enfado –No te digo que lo dejes ir al peligro, solo dale un poco de libertad. Pasó lo de Carter porque no lo dejabas decidir por sí mismo sobre a quienes sacarle conversación, tú mismo se la presentaste y mira como acabó, casi se lanzó del puente de Brooklyn cuando la vio en brazos de otro. Déjalo vivir y tropezarse solo- Argumentaba y en un último intento por convencerlo –Además, según Tony quien fue tras quien fue Steve, tomó su decisión, si se equivocó será su error. Lo superará como siempre ha hecho con las malas experiencias. Y tú mismo lo dijiste, ese mapache solo busca mujeres y Steve es todo lo contrario, si, es cierto que a veces se comporta como una verdadera pasiva pero es la persona más indoblegable sexualmente que conocemos, nunca cedería con un tema de ese tipo. Relájate, siéntate y esperémosle- Le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Está bien, Scott. Pero si se repite la historia te tocará comprarle el helado y los pañuelos descartables- Volvió a tomar asiento.  
-De acuerdo- Contestó sentándose y le dio una palmada en el hombro –Deja al niño Rogers dar sus primeros pasos solo- Dijo y bebió un sorbo de su bebida cuando la pelirroja volvía a la mesa tomando asiento donde estaba anteriormente.  
-¿No han regresado?- Interrogó al par de amigos que se encogieron de hombros sin respuesta –Me tocará esperarlo- Exhaló pesadamente y bebió su cóctel lentamente.

Mientras tanto Barnes se las había ingeniado para conseguir que el baño estuviera deshabitado. Se acercó a la barra donde estaban empotrados los lavabos, dio la espalda al espejo ligeramente opaco y encendió un cigarrillo. Dio una calada aspirando la nicotina hasta lo más profundo de él, dejó ir el humo con los párpados cerrados.

-Haces ruido ¿te lo dijeron antes?- Habló y ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta donde se veía al otro con la Moleskine contra los pectorales –Vamos, no muerdo- Le guiñó coqueto volviendo su vista al techo que tenía manchas de humedad y descuido.

Él, temeroso aun avanzó y se quedó de pie junto a los lavabos a un par de metros de distancia. El castaño parecía entretenido en el humo que exhalaba. El rubio distraído en... apartó la mirada hacia la cubierta de pasta rígida de su libreta. El silencio predominaba. Barnes notó algo extraño en el inesperado acompañante que ahora tenía. Se apartó de los lavabos y avanzó hacia el rubio hasta plantarse frente a él a un metro de distancia.

-Ten, dale una calada- Le ofreció el cigarrillo con una expresión neutral.  
-N-no, yo no fumo- Evadió el rubio apartando la vista a otro lado y ese inoportuno rubor teñía de manera tenue sus mejillas.  
-¿En serio?- Arqueó ambas cejas –Una vez, si te ahogas yo llamo la ambulancia- Lo incitaba a ceder.  
-Lo siento, en verdad no puedo- Negó su ofrecimiento.  
-¿Y eso porque? Todo el mundo fuma, no tiene nada de malo- Alegó dando un par de pasos hacia tras tomando otra calada, exhaló el humo fijándole la mirada –Llegaste hasta aquí por algo ¿no? Y no te he preguntado porque me has seguido- Al decir eso se hizo evidente el cambio en el semblante de Steve, se lo veía tenso ahora –Dale una calada, no te vas a morir a la primera- Añadió y ante la evasión del rubio le colocó el cigarrillo entre los dedos –Inténtalo- Pronunció echándose el cabello hacia atrás con la derecha.

El rubio acabó cediendo. Analizaba el cigarrillo sujeto en su índice y cordial. Nunca se imaginó en una situación similar. No entendía el porqué pero quiso intentarlo, como James le insistió. Aquello era la peor idea que podía haber pensado, no sufría un ataque de asma desde la secundaria y no debía bajo ninguna circunstancia tentar a la suerte. Ese castaño no era ni remotamente inofensivo, era una mala influencia estuviera pasando por un mal momento o no.

Llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios y... patético. No pudo soportarlo ni un segundo. Estaba con las manos apoyadas en el borde de la cerámica de la barra y tosía, se cubrió la boca aun con las vías respiratorias afectadas por el humo que quiso ingresar a su sistema. El castaño le miró como si sintiera lástima por su inexperiencia. Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y tomó una última calada, retuvo el humo. Apagó la colilla sobre la cubierta de su Moleskine para luego echarla al cesto. 

-He visto peores, practícalo y te saldrá natural- Le dijo y el humo suavemente se escurría entre sus labios –Te gustará... sirve para olvidarte de las zorras que se cruzan en tu vida- Agregó y con esas palabras se retiró antes de que el rubio pudiera recomponerse de un todo para preguntar el porqué de sus últimas palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Gracias por leer.  
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Un poco corto, pero bueno, aquí está.  
> Espero os haya entretenido, nos vemos en el siguiente!


	4. AVISO A TODOS LOS LECTORES  Y LECTORAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso a quienes leen

Buenos días-tardes-noches.  
N/A: Les escribo esto para notificarles que no he actualizado porque hace un mes y medio que no tengo internet en casa y la universidad no me ha dejado tiempo para ir a algún sitio donde conectarme y subir el siguiente capítulo. Les pido disculpas


	5. Capitulo 3: Cuéntamelo todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola  
> Después de cuatro meses tengo conexión para volver a actualizarles, pido disculpas por estos meses de ausencia, como recompensa actualizaré por semana 1 capitulo por todo el mes de Mayo, espero les guste este capitulo y los que vienen.

07:58  
El castaño salió de la ducha con una toalla gris atada a la cintura. Se paseó semi desnudo hasta la cocina de donde buscó el cartón de leche del refrigerador y bebió un largo sorbo del lácteo. Esa mañana despertaba con ánimos más renovados y unas ligeras ganas de ir hacia la universidad, era tiempo de hacerle frente al mundo. La noche anterior fue... inusual. Conoció a alguien que parecía un niño perdido y tímido, pero era fácil hablar con él, como si le conociera de toda una vida. En fin, probablemente no volvería a verle, aunque juraba haber un rubio idéntico en algún lado pero no recordaba concretamente de donde.

-Pasó algo anoche, vamos, cuéntame- Insistió Natasha y el castaño rodó los ojos con fastidio.  
-No pasó nada, te estás haciendo ideas raras- Él no solía alzarle la voz ni tratarla tan tajante pero ella estaba demasiado insistente con el asunto.  
-James, te conozco, sé que tú y Steve estuvieron en algún lado por un buen rato. Todos se dieron cuenta- Le iba diciendo y él estaba dándole la espalda.  
-¿Qué estás insinuando?- Se volteó encarándola.  
-Tranquilo, estás a la defensiva- Puso límites y él sabía que estaba un poco irritado con el tema –Sam y Scott solo se quejaron de que dejaste a Steve tosiendo, él no les dijo más que quiso saber que era fumar- Comenzó diciendo y el castaño se distrajo en el recuerdo.

James apoyó una mano en la superficie de la barra en silencio. Era como al volver del bar. Natasha se cruzó de brazos viéndole con esa sonrisa tan propia de ella, sabía que algo le pasaba a su amigo y no lo decía, pero quería saberlo. Ni modo, tendría que resignarse a que él le contase progresivamente lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido entre el rubio y él cuando ambos de pronto ya no estaban en la mesa. No sabía si quiera cuando fue que desaparecieron a quien sabe qué lugar a hacer quien sabe qué, pero había cigarrillos involucrados. Wilson y Lang no le habían podido sacar ni una palabra a Steve a pesar de que este solía ser susceptible a los interrogatorios y cedía, ambos estaban confabulados para no hablar con nadie de lo que hubiera sucedido. Ese factor hacia que los amigos cercanos al par quisieran saber los detalles con desesperación.

-Él dibuja, es el mejor alumno de Arte del campus, tómalo en cuenta- Le guiñó coqueta.  
-¡Deja esa mierda de una vez, Natasha!- Volvió en sí y le gritó, azotó violentamente la puerta del refrigerador que seguía abierta.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó al ver su reacción, nunca le había visto así de molesto. Calló de inmediato, la expresión de su rostro se borró quedando un rostro simple que le veía en silencio. Él chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta para irse a su alcoba a vestirse. No quería hablar del tema, simplemente no estaba de humor, no había amanecido con ganas de hablar ese día. Natasha era pesada cuando se lo proponía. Mientras que en otro edificio, Rogers se acomodaba el cabello con un peine frente al espejo. Curiosamente la moleskine estaba sobre la cama con la marca del cigarrillo en su cubierta. Un pequeño hoyuelo del material ligeramente derretido, apenas se notaba. Miró dicha libreta a través del espejo. Se detuvo cuando hubo terminado y se acercó hasta su cama donde se sentó al borde, tomó la libreta de bosquejos y empezó a hojearla. Ahora era consciente de todos los bocetos sin acabar, todos de la misma persona... el castaño amigo de Natasha.

-¿Vas a contarnos ya?- Preguntó Lang parado en la puerta.  
-No hay nada que contar- Cerró su libreta y la metió en su bolsa cerrando la cremallera. Pretendía salir de la habitación pero...  
-Eres pésimo mintiendo- Le dijo Sam del otro lado del pasillo –Pero pareces más animado, lo tomaremos como algo bueno- Hubo tregua y Rogers exhaló.  
-Chic...- Scott fue interrumpido por el teléfono local del apartamento. Steve al oírlo se apresuró hacia la sala donde agarró el aparato llevándolo a su oreja.  
-¿Bueno?... Aja, claro... si, llevaré los proyectos... de acuerdo, adiós- Colgó y colocó el teléfono en su posición anterior.  
-¿Quién era?- Pregunto Lang acercándose al sofá.  
-Sharon, hace unos días debimos entregar unos proyectos para la clase de fotografía pero...- Y ahí estaba el asunto de Carter otra vez, ese par de hermanas acabarían con el pobre y buen Steve.  
-Aja, ya entendimos- Wilson casi estranguló a Scott por esa metida de pata magistral –Es algo tarde, deberíamos ir saliendo ya de una vez- Dijo el moreno cruzándose su bolsa y caminando hacia la puerta.

Le siguió el otro que se rascaba el área posterior del cuello mientras agarraba su mochila echándosela al hombro. Rogers tomó su portafolio y salió con sus cosas también. Llevaba consigo ese inhalador de nuevo, al llegar del bar tuvo una ligera recaída en el asma, aunque él sabía que fue por haber intentado fumar. Todavía recordaba el momento. Ese pequeño y humeante cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Al colocarlo en sus labios sintió humedad en este... húmedo, mojado, saliva, la boca de James. Bajó la mirada agachando la cabeza cuando el calor del rubor se propagaba por todo su rostro. Tenía que dejar esos pensamientos de una vez por todas. Iba bajando ahora los escalones pero su mente sobre volaba quien sabe que orbita. Sam miraba al frente, Scott miró sobre su hombro y notó el semblante de Steve. Nunca le habían visto así... estaba distraído, perdido en su propio mundo, sino fuera porque hacía pocos días que su única novia rompió con él pensarían que estaba enamorado.

-Psst, míralo, está en las nubes otra vez- Le dio un codazo al moreno para llamar su atención y le murmuró -¿Por qué no nos dirá que pasó anoche?- Añadió y volvió a ver sobre su hombro al despistado rubio que nunca se daría cuenta de que hablaban de él.  
-No lo sé, pero habrá que esperar a que quiera hablar- Se encogió de hombros –Prefiero verlo así que deprimido como ayer- Agregó y los tres acabaron por atravesar el umbral hacia el exterior.

Caminaron en silencio, cada quien en sus asuntos. Steve parecía estar más en las nubes que en la realidad. Sus amigos charlaban entre ellos sobre trivialidades, nada relevante a decir verdad. El par de amigos ocasionalmente volteaba a ver al rubio que parecía quinceañera.

-Mierda, el poste Steve- Scott lo haló del brazo desviándolo antes de que chocase.  
-Lenguaje- Fue lo que dijo al reaccionar –Y gracias- Agregó y ya alcanzaban la parada del bus.

Ahí aguardaron a que llegase el transporte, lo abordaron y él se sentó junto a la ventana. Se colocó los auriculares y cerró los párpados. Oía un tema suave de jazz de los 40s. La melodía era envolvente. Él estaba en su propio mundo, ahora con música para ambientar sus pensamientos. Así mismo como ellos iban en el transporte público hacia el campus, otros afortunados se transportaban en un lujoso automóvil que era la envidia de los universitarios. El primogénito de los Stark se estacionó en su lugar de costumbre, salió de su vehículo siendo el centro de las miradas. Anthony Stark sacó sus anteojos oscuros de su estuche y se los colocó. Portaba estilo y actitud por donde quiera que caminara, más su personalidad arrogante era motivo de ganarse demasiados enemigos, pero nadie se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima. Temían a ese apellido que recaía en el adolescente.  
De igual manera en una camioneta todo terreno llegó también un rubio alto, de cabellera larga sujeta en una coleta baja, hombros anchos y un físico bien trabajado. Portaba una chaqueta de jean sin mangas sobre una franela a la que le arrancaron las mangas, pantalón de jean negro y botas militares. A su lado iba su hermano, adoptado, su cabellera oscura como el carbón, un suéter ceñido en verde profundo, pantalón negro y calzado casual. Al contrario del rubio portaba una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios mientras le acompañaba. Claramente era el tipo de chico que no conoce los límites de las bromas y los juegos. De un auto clásico bajó un muchacho de cabello ligeramente rizado, enormes anteojos y con su café descafeinado en una mano, su maletín en la otra y no le cruzaba la mirada a nadie. Parecía inseguro de sí mismo.

En una motocicleta Harley Davidson que se estacionó al lado del todo terreno dos alumnos más llegaron. La chica bajó y se quitó el casco liberando su melena castaña. Vestía una franela hasta medio muslo roja, leggins negros, converse rojas, muñequeras de cuero y sus uñas pintadas de negro. El conductor puso ambos pies en el suelo de concreto y también se despojó de su casco. Su cabello estaba teñido de plateado. Vestido con un pantalón deportivo, un suéter ajustado al torso color gris. Ambos con sus mochilas y sus respectivos cascos en las manos decidieron ingresar al recinto universitario.

De un auto sencillo que apenas se estacionó bajó otro joven, de pelo rubio cenizo y ojos azules. Llevaba una camiseta holgada morada, un pantalón simple y calzado cómodo. Pareció despedirse de quienes iban en el vehículo al cerrar la puerta. Dio media vuelta y fue hacia la entrada para ingresar. Por la acera venían caminando la pelirroja con su iphone a la vez que le comentaba algo al castaño que empezaba a ignorarla al colocarse los auriculares. Buscó una canción en su repertorio y escogió The good life de Three days grace. La música lo atrapó inmediatamente. Caminaba al ritmo del tema. Natasha volteó y le miró cabeceando con los párpados cerrados mientras avanzaban, sonrió de lado y siguió caminando, revisaba su twitter para estar al tanto de las últimas noticias.  
Como si las mismísimas fuerzas del destino manipulasen los hilos de la fluidez del tiempo, el autobús se estacionó en la parada frente al arco majestuoso de entrada a la universidad. De la unidad colectiva comenzaron a descender varios estudiantes. Un moreno vestido de negro, con buen porte y conocido de Stark, una rubia acompañada de una castaña de pelo corto y labial rojo. Las hermanas Carter. Así mismo también un muchacho de cabello negro, vestido como un pandillero que se encendió un cigarrillo tomando una calada mientras caminaba a la entrada. Un par de castañas que platicaban animadas entre ellas, una de las dos llevaba un gorro tejido y arrastró a otro muchacho con ambas mientras bajaban del bus. Seguidamente bajó Sam quien vio a Natasha y le saludó con la mano, ella le regresó el saludo y detuvo los pasos de James agarrándolo del brazo. Este se frenó, la miró y luego a los estudiantes, entendió que ella iba a saludar a sus amigos. Le daba igual, al final siempre llegaba tarde a las clases o se quedaba dormido cuando eran materias básicas fuera de su especialidad. Scott le siguió y apresuró el paso para alcanzar al moreno quien se dirigía hacia la pelirroja.

Y como estaba predestinado Steve iba al último, se tropezó con el último escalón y casi se cayó. Afortunadamente tenía reflejos y quedó inclinado apenas tras la pérdida del equilibrio. Se enderezó y acomodó tanto su bolsa cruzada como el portafolio, debía de llevar esos proyectos en perfecto estado a la clase. Se acomodó el dobladillo de su manga derecha mientras mecánicamente avanzaba hacia donde se dirigieron sus compañeros. Sus pasos se detuvieron y alzó la mirada. No vio a Natasha ahí, su mirada se encontró con la del castaño quien parecía estarle viéndolo desde hace un rato. Estaba apacible, podría decir que hasta neutral. En cambio él apartó la mirada buscando su móvil y centrándole su atención a la pantalla.

-Ok ahora estamos reunidos, alguno de los dos tiene que hablar y decirnos que pasó anoche- Exigió la pelirroja con su inconfundible acento ruso.  
-No hay nada de qué hablar, Natasha- Fue el rubio quien respondió pero ese tenue rubor en sus mejillas negaba sus palabras.  
-Te estás sonrojando, Rogers, no soy tonta- Insistió la chica señalándole con el índice amenazante.  
-Esto va para youtube- Dijo Scott quien comenzó a grabar la confrontación entre ambos.  
-Ya te lo dije, no pasó nada- Discutió Steve manteniéndole la mirada a ella y no al castaño quien se quitó los auriculares y escuchaba lo que decían viendo al rubio, sus gestos, las escasas veces que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de él y ese tono característico en su rostro se intensificaba.  
-No sabes mentir, Rogers- Alegó ella poniéndose ambas manos en la cadera –Cuéntamelo todo- Mientras más lo presionaba el castaño por su parte se recargó del muro a su espalda.

Buscó su cajetilla en el bolsillo de su abrigo, se colocó uno entre los labios, cogió su encendedor de su bolsillo y encendió. Lo guardó. Inhaló profundo sin apartarle la mirada al rubio quien por un segundo se quedó viéndole directamente. Lang captó el momento con su cámara y codeó a Wilson para que también lo notara. Ese par parecía un dúo casamentero, empezando por Scott quien era el de las ideas. James exhaló el humo a un lado y se humedeció los labios sin quitar su vista de él. ¿A que jugaba?

-Espabila, Steve- Le dijo Scott quien ya estaba echando más leña al fuego.  
-Eres un caso perdido, Natasha, cree lo que quieras- Las palabras salieron atropelladas con una pizca de desesperación por huir de la escena –Me voy a clase, tengo proyectos que entregar- Con eso se dio media vuelta yéndose a paso apresurado.  
-Jodida rubia- Murmuró la pelirroja cuando se le escapó y se volteó hacia el castaño –Tú, dime que pasó- Demandó.  
-Te jodes. No pasó nada y ya deja de preguntar tanto, es irritante, Tasha- Se apartó del muro y también entró al campus.  
-Esto pondrá mi cuenta de youtube con muchos suscriptores- Dijo deteniendo la grabación y guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo.  
-¡Scott!- Natasha lo reprendió dándole un golpe ligero en la cabeza.  
-Auch- Sam hizo una mueca –Eso te pasa por no respetar la privacidad- Agregó el moreno.  
-¿Y tú qué dices? Ni siquiera ayudas a que alguno de los dos diga lo que sucedió- Ese tema seguiría vivo por mucho tiempo.  
-No, nada de nada. Él dice que nada ocurrió- Respondió Wilson con aire tranquilo -¿Sabes? Hacía meses, diría que años que no veía a Steve en las nubes. Si algo pasó y no lo quiere decir es decisión suya. Ya sabes cómo es él, en algún momento necesitará de ti y te contará sus problemas, solo tenle paciencia- Le aconsejó el moreno.  
-Wow, eres mejor que un terapeuta- Comentó Scott y Sam solo se encogió de hombros.  
-Tu amigo, James, ¿algo inusual desde anoche?- Preguntó Wilson.  
-Bueno, ahora que lo dices...- Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar a detalle su semblante –Estaba distinto, no hablador, más cerrado, de hecho, ha estado evitándome las platicas y me ignora con regularidad- Lo que decía les daba más base a la teoría de un "algo" ocurrido entre ambos la noche del bar.  
-¿Ves? Hay algo, pero hasta que alguno de los dos no se sienta cómodo no lo dirá. Déjalos en paz, a lo mejor no quieren hablar o solo no pasó nada y nos montamos una película especulando- Siguió diciendo –Además, Steve es del tipo que no aguantará y lo dirá, o lo apuntará en su diario. Alguna de las dos- Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema –Y nosotros deberíamos irnos a clase ya, tengo estadística en la segunda planta- Hizo una mueca de desagrado.  
-No te quejes, tengo física II en la cuarta planta- Comentó Scott avanzando a la entrada.  
-Y yo deporte con el peor profesor de toda la historia. Siento que en su otra vida entrenaba asesinos espías soviéticos. El sujeto es un tirano- Se quejó la pelirroja ya cambiando el tema, por ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer  
> Y gracias por su paciencia al esperar.


	6. Capitulo 4: Amigos en buenas y malas

Steve caminó a través del pasillo escolar hasta su taquilla donde la abrió después de girar la pequeña perilla codificada. Ahí dejó una de sus libretas más preciadas, específicamente aquella que contenía los comprometedores bocetos del castaño de la noche anterior. Era consciente que le había afectado, pero solo eso. Si bien no definía que era esa extraña y endemoniada necesidad de buscar la atención de esos ojos gris azulado, tampoco pensaba en compartir los sentimientos encontrados que surgían. Quizá era el destino sacando de su vida a la castaña de los Carter del modo más raro que había visto. Estaba bien definido sexualmente, lo sabía, le gustaban y atraían solo y exclusivamente las féminas. Ningún otro hombre, por más castaño y sensual que fuese le iba a... no pudo acabar su convencimiento mental porque al voltear al otro lado ahí estaba él hablando con la bailarina de su clase de arte contemporáneo y la estrella de atletismo de toda Nueva York. Wanda Maximoff contaba con varias medallas de oro ganadas en diferentes competencias. Su hermano mellizo Pietro Maximoff era un relámpago en la pista, nadie le alcanzaba ni rebasaba, bastaba verlo en la brecha de salida, al sonar el disparo desaparecía con su velocidad de la vista de todos. Era como ese velocista olímpico pero con el cabello plateado y sokoviano.

El presunto James parecía bromear con la castaña, ella le tenía demasiada confianza o eran algo más que amigos. El hermano de la chica no intervenía demasiado en la plática. Rogers sintió algo que hacía siglos no había experimentado. Apartó la mirada, cerró la taquilla con demasiada fuerza y se fue en dirección contraria al trío. Un sentimiento oprimía su pecho con ferocidad. Avanzó apresurado e ingresó al baño de varones, caminó a uno de los cubículos y se encerró. La mochila en el suelo, se sentó en la tapa del retrete. Apoyó los codos en su regazo, escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Le ardían los ojos y sabía por qué.

-Vamos Steve, lo conociste anoche ¿tan rápido te ha afectado?- Se cuestionaba buscando una respuesta a su comportamiento –Tú eres un hombre, vamos, reponte y no lo hagas... aquí- Su voz se hizo un hilo quebradizo sin darse cuenta.

Sollozó, miró a su costado y en la pared del cubículo estaba algo escrito con un plumón permanente al parecer. Parecía una confesión que varias personas iban añadiendo su opinión.

"¿Qué pasaría si soy un chico y me gusta otro chico?"  
"Eres un marica"  
"Nadie quita que seas un marica pero ¿no dicen que el amor llega sin preguntar sexo ni clase social?"  
"Sigue siendo una nena que le gusta que le den por detrás"  
"¿Y si soy el que da? ¿Sigo siendo marica?"  
"Entonces eres una marica dominante"  
"¿Y si por ser marica tengo sentimientos?"  
"Sigues siendo la misma jodida marica y nena llorona"  
"Entonces... estoy orgulloso de ser una jodida marica y nena llorona. Prefiero serlo y tener sentimientos a llevar una vida vacía como tú"  
"Uy, tienes garras gata presumida"  
"No, sé quién eres y te he observado. Te babeas por otro hombre. Nosotros los de ambiente reconocemos a otro con nuestras preferencias, llámalo intuición o sexto sentido."

Ahí acababa, seguía el mismo chico de un principio pidiendo señales de respuesta a quien le insultaba por su condición sexual. Esto le dejó confundido. Buscó un pañuelo entre sus cosas y secó su rostro. Inhaló y exhaló saliendo del cubículo. Se acercó a la mesada donde los lavabos fueron empotrados. Giró cuidadosamente la perilla, se humedeció las manos y las pasó por sus cabellos. Buscó un peine pequeño de su bolsa, comenzó a peinar sus hebras doradas, se había estropeado su pelo y le gustaba ir presentable a sus clases. Por manifestación perversa del destino por esa puerta entró el castaño. Las pupilas del rubio lo encontraron, se vieron a través del reflejo del espejo. Él lo rodeó y se encendió un cigarrillo.

-Veo que sobreviviste a tu primer cigarrillo- Le dijo tomando una pequeña calada y expulsando el humo. Estaba apoyando su cadera del borde de cerámica de la mesada dándole la espalda al espejo.  
-Solo fue una vez- Murmuró manteniendo la atención en su cabello pero no podía controlar a sus ojos que se desviaban a él.  
-Alguien me dijo que eras dibujante- Comenzó diciendo y se saboreó los labios descaradamente viendo al suelo.  
-...- Él asintió viéndole ocasional y discretamente.  
-Verás- Tomó otra calada y retuvo el humo en su boca viendo a la nada –Tengo un pequeño proyecto en mente, pero necesito un dibujante... ¿te interesa?- Volteó hacia él y el humo se escurría entre sus labios.

Por un segundo Steve sintió la boca seca detallando sus facciones. Era atractivo, si, si lo era. ¿Sentiría lo mismo? No, definitivamente no. Él de seguro estaba en su tiempo del mes sin definición sexual, eso debía de explicar lo que le sucedía. Se abofeteó mentalmente obligándose a ver sus ojos y no esos labios que comenzaba a desear. Quería saber cuál sería su sabor, su textura, conocer si podía robarle el aliento con un beso.

-Vaya, vaya, el anciano y el mapache en un baño otra vez- Era la voz de Anthony Stark cruzando la puerta.  
-Hablamos después- Masculló el castaño acomodándose la mochila al hombro y saliendo de ahí, no sin antes recibir un leve empujón de parte del heredero a una fortuna.  
-Cuídate las espaldas, chico. Ya están corriendo los rumores- Empezó diciendo mientras acomodaba su corbata frente al espejo y el otro guardaba el peine entre sus cosas.  
-¿De qué rumores hablas? Tony- Preguntó y Rhodes que lo acompañaba se fue a un lado del multimillonario.  
-¿Tú de qué crees?- Tony le miraba arqueando sus oscuras cejas –El alumno de cuadro de honor de Bellas Artes está enamorado de otro hombre, y ya sabes cómo es aquí- Le soltó a lo que el rubio arrugó el entrecejo.  
-Son mentiras. Déjalos que hablen, no tengo nada que esconder- Alegó ya buscando la salida.  
-No sabes mentir. Y cuídate... sabes porque- Así era, la sexualidad en aquella universidad era de temer. Si descubrían a alguien con gustos diferentes, era mejor cambiarse de estado y país de ser necesario.  
-Te lo dije, no es cierto- Pero Steve no sabía mentir.  
-Mira- Se le acercó y le acomodó el dobladillo del cuello de su camisa formal –Si así fuera, tienes amigos, y te vamos a cuidar. Al mapache también, si alguien se atreve a ponerles un dedo se lo haremos pagar- Le dijo y se apartó un par de pasos –Somos tus amigos, y te vamos a proteger, por más estupideces que hagas. Que no se te olvide que tú fuiste el que nos unió a todos, y siempre nos ayudas a final de semestre con los parciales- Agregó y le dio una palmada al hombro –Disimúlalo mejor- Lo aconsejó y salió de ahí, seguido a eso el moreno le dedicó una mirada de apoyo al rubio mientras se retiraba.

Rogers estaba de pie a un par de metros de la puerta. La confesión en el cubículo. La repentina llegada del castaño. Su propuesta. La intromisión de Stark. Sus consejos. Los sentimientos encontrados que iban de un lado al otro dentro de él. Estaba confundido, evidentemente, pero taladrando sus pensamientos no hallaría una respuesta que deshiciera su dilema. Inhaló y exhaló deseando poder liberar todo lo que sentía de alguna forma. Una idea fugaz lo cruzó pero tenía clase de abstracción ahora, luego iría por su dosis de des-estrés. No podía hablarlo con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigos de confianza.

Por otra parte James había ingresado a su clase de idioma. Esa mañana le tocaba entrar a Lengua Rumana. Eran buenas clases las de su carrera, estudiaba idiomas, todas las lenguas existentes en el mundo. Al graduarse podría tener un empleo como traductor hablado o de libros, era buena forma de pasarse la vida. Sabiendo muchos idiomas y sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo. Efectivamente iba con él, se desenvolvía perfectamente. Su amiga Wanda estaba pasándole unos apuntes temprano de la clase de Sokoviano, ella y su hermano conocían ese idioma y le ayudaban a adaptar el acento para que la fluidez fuese mejor, además que se oía más genuino el lenguaje cuando aprendía la acentuación en cada lengua.

Estaba sentado en su respectivo asiento al fondo. A la clase asistía también otro chico de cabello corto negro con un pésimo humor. Fumaba mientras avanzaba al asiento del castaño. Plantó su derecha sobre la superficie de mesa incorporada al asiento consiguiendo la atención de Barnes quien se limitó a verle con indiferencia.

-Hemos oído que anoche te escapaste a un baño del bar AV con el oxigenado de Artes- Le decía con un tono de voz perverso.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- Preguntó de inmediato quitándole el cigarrillo de la mano y tomando una calada profunda.  
-Que lo admitas, florecita- Dijo recuperando el cigarrillo.  
-Vete a la mierda- Escupió las palabras y exhaló el humo con pesadez.  
-Entonces es cierto- Arqueó sus cejas con una sonrisa macabra.  
-Cree lo que quieras, sabes que me revolcado con la mitad de las mujeres de Nueva York, ¿que buscaría yo en otro hombre?- Contra atacó con suficiencia.  
-No lo sé, eso dicen todos. Que alguien te vio en un baño del AV con la nena pintora- Sonrió con malicia.  
-¿Olvidas lo que me dijiste el verano pasado?- Arqueó sus cejas café y la expresión del otro le dio la razón –Sigue corriendo el rumor y publicaré esas fotos. Sabes que lo haré- Amenazó delimitando límites.  
-Tsk, Jodete- Se apartó hacia su asiento al otro lado mientras se le acercaba la castaña a James.  
-¿De nuevo Rumlow?- Preguntó ella colocando sus manos en su cadera.  
-Lo hace todo el tiempo, déjalo- Le restó importancia –Solo está resentido- Le miró y ella sabía a lo que se refería.  
-Claro, pobre Bones. Tiene que esconder que se muere por ti después de que lo rechazaras- Rió un poco cubriendo sus labios sutilmente con su mano.  
-Wanda, no seas tan cruel. No tiene la culpa de que le vaya mal en el amor- Pietro continuó echando más leños al fuego.  
-Son peores que yo- Comentó Barnes acomodándose en su asiento. Wanda aprovechó y se inclinó.  
-Pero, hablando en serio James. ¿Si estuviste en el baño del AV con Rogers?- Preguntó la chica en susurros.  
-Solo hablamos, e intercambiamos un cigarrillo, nada más- Esa sokoviana sabía cómo sacarle las palabras.  
-Vale, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- Le guiñó un ojo y se fue a su asiento.  
Wanda era una experta en meterse en las mentes ajenas y conseguir la información que quería. Se le hacía demasiado fácil aquello. Quizá debió de estudiar para ser detective o psicóloga, era muy buena haciendo que las personas le dijesen exactamente lo que quería oír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Gracias por leer.  
> Y gracias por seguir esta historia, espero les haya gustado.


	7. Capitulo 5: Te diré Bucky

El rubio caminaba por el pasillo siendo el objetivo directo de las miradas de todos los presentes que murmuraban entre sí sin pudor. Le incomodaba que le viese todo el mundo y aceleró el paso hacia su clase donde al ingresar al aula era la misma situación que afuera. Exhaló con pesadez y fue hasta su asiento habitual. Se sentó y suspiró, aquel sería un día largo. Delante de él tenía un lienzo en blanco, buscó en su bolsa sus pinceles de acuarela para solo acariciar lo suave de sus cerdas, en ocasiones aquello le calmaba más no lo hizo.

Se colocó un pequeño cuaderno en el regazo y con un lápiz H2 empezó a trazar líneas sin un sentido aparente más al transcurrir varios minutos era un boceto de ese cabello visto de espaldas. Cerró el cuaderno inmediatamente. Ese día no acabaría, apenas empezaba y consideraba seriamente la idea de no salir más de la residencia, esperaba que aquellos sentimientos se disipasen pronto pero por cómo estaba parecía un sueño inalcanzable. Pero ¿Qué tenía de malo? Todo, si alguien se enteraba acabaría siendo golpeado en el primer callejón por un mal entendido, a él solo le gustaban las mujeres, o eso vivió pensando toda su vida, todo su rumbo cambió con la noche anterior.

El profesor entró al aula, les saludó y él pensó en organizar sus pensamientos de manera que su atención quedase centrada en el maestro quien dictaba los temas. Todos tomaban nota, él volvía a distraerse trazando una jota estilizada en una esquina de hoja del cuaderno después de copiar lo que el profesor decía. Estaba muy mal, ya empezaba a ser consciente de su situación, tendría que seguir los consejos de Stark. Disimularlo. Si quería vivir una vida normal tenía que hacerlo, no era algo a debatir, o lo hacía o lo hacía. Su libertad y su vida dependían de ello.

Para bien o para mal el maestro tuvo la grandiosa idea de mandarles a traducir unos textos habidos solo en ruso a inglés americano. ¿Dónde hallaría un traductor que no le cobrase hasta un órgano por el trabajo? Ni idea, ya le preguntaría a sus amigos si alguno tenía un conocido que le pudiese hacer dicha traducción a un precio accesible. Todos murmuraban y maldecían mientras recogían sus útiles. Él tardó un poco más a propósito. Inclusive el maestro estaba enterado del rumor, eso ya era el colmo.

Cafetería principal  
Sala este.  
Natasha le hizo señas con el brazo en alto para que él se acercara y así hizo. Avanzó y nunca le temblaron las piernas como en ese momento. Ahí estaba James picando con su tenedor lo que parecía... por lo menos era comestible. Por su expresión cualquiera diría que eso en su bandeja era una especie desconocida para la raza humana y no pensaba alimentarse con carne de dudosa procedencia, si es que eso se le podía catalogar de carne.

-¿Qué tal las clases?- Inició la rusa bebiendo de su jugo con el popote.  
-Normales, lo de siempre. ¿Las tuyas?- Regresó la pregunta y empezó a analizar su bandeja.  
-¿Tú también? A ver ustedes, coman de una vez- Los regañó ella.  
-Me rehúso, ni siquiera sé si esto fue un animal o es una bola de periódico remojado- Alegó el castaño señalándola con el tenedor. Rogers ahogó una pequeña risa con su comentario, fue involuntario y alguien lo vio.  
-James, por favor, has comido cosas vivas- Le guiñó el ojo con picardía.  
-¡Tasha!- Ahora la regañaba él –Tú has comido más cho...- Lo interrumpieron.  
-No creo que deban seguir hablando, no son temas para la mesa- Intervino el rubio y ambos le miraron.  
-¿Y qué temas sugieres? Picasso- Barnes arqueó una de sus cejas -¿Qué tal el reciente rumor que anda corriendo por todo el campus de lo de anoche?- Atacó y Natasha le dio un codazo para que se callara -¿Qué? Es la verdad, todo el mundo está hablando de esa mierda y hacen como que no. ¡Maldita sea consíganse una jodida vida de una puta vez!- Si, le afectaba la situación.

Se puso de pie con rabia yéndose con su mochila al hombro, nadie le tocó ni le miró ni dijo nada al respecto. El comedor de la cafetería quedó en un rotundo silencio tras su reciente explosión verbal. Steve se sintió mal y tuvo que controlarse para no seguirlo con la mirada. Esos impulsos eran una tortura de proporciones catastróficas. La pelirroja exhaló con fastidio.

-Si te pones de pie lo vas a empeorar- Murmuró ella sabiendo lo que estaba pensando hacer Rogers.  
-No me iba a...- Lo interrumpieron.  
-Si ibas, se te nota- Lo reprendió –Disimula- Demandó y prácticamente le obligaba a quedarse ahí.  
-...- Se forzó a comer, no porque no quisiera sino porque era su deber.

Si se ponía de pie el rumor se agravaría y al parecer a James le irritaba mucho más. Se veía a leguas la ira que sentía debido al asunto. Era culpa suya también, no tuvo que seguirlo al baño, de no haberlo hecho no estaría ninguno de los dos en esa situación. Minuto a minuto se estaba torturando. La pelirroja lo retenía allí sentado de la mejor forma que podía, conocía a Steve y sabía que iría tras él sin un motivo aparente. Para el círculo de amigos comenzaba a ser evidente que aquello era más que simple coincidencia, eran como dos imanes, el uno buscaba al otro sin dar razones creíbles aparentemente. Rogers acabó y exhaló. Ella le miró y recogió ambas bandejas de aluminio.

-Tercera planta. 4to pasillo. Salón 0345- Murmuró y le vio detenidamente –No corras- Agregó y se puso de pie –Nos vemos luego, Steve- Se despidió yéndose a llevar las bandejas.

Él se puso de pie, acomodó su bolsa cruzándola. Le miró, se despidió con la mano y se encaminó a la salida hacia el pasillo. Avanzó apacible hacia la tercera planta usando las escaleras. Subió hasta ahí, recorrió el pasillo delante de su persona hacia el indicado, buscó el aula con calma. La encontró y cuidadosamente empujó la puerta. Ahí estaba él. Al fondo, con los auriculares puestos, cubriendo sus oídos al parecer y con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Sus mechones castaños colgaban dándole un aspecto más desprolijo a su cabello. Dudó en acercarse más acabó haciéndolo en el asiento de enfrente. De inmediato James alzó la mirada con una expresión neutral que mantuvo durante unos segundos. Se quitó los auriculares y detuvo la música de su móvil.

-¿Qué quieres?- Respondió con el mismo enfado anterior.  
-No sé- Se encogió de hombros confundiendo al otro –Supongo que me gusta el peligro- Añadió viendo su propio regazo.  
-Lo estás empeorando- Se refería al rumor sobre ambos –Es mejor que no nos hablemos más- Cortó de inmediato, lo que menos quería era provocar a Rumlow y su mala fama de "castigar".  
-Espera ¿Por qué? ¿No hemos hecho nada malo? Somos un par de conocidos y ya- Argumentaba el rubio esta vez encarándolo.  
-Para todo el mundo si- Contra atacó Barnes.  
-¿Te importa tanto la opinión pública que la tuya misma?- Esas palabras lo descolocaron.

James se quedó en silencio. Jugó, nerviosamente por primera vez, con el cable de sus auriculares sin alzar la mirada. En el fondo si, estaba inseguro. Steve era demasiado lento para darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas aunque la tenía justo enfrente y era tan obvio que no lo notaba. Vaya que era lento ese rubio. El castaño exhaló con pesadez.

-No quiero verme involucrado en ninguna historia, sea real o sea falsa. No estoy esperando nada de eso. Lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz- Respondió y alzó la mirada enfrentándose a esos ojos azules que empezaban a mostrar timidez.  
-Opino lo mismo- Dijo y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, el mentón en sus manos viendo a la ventana.  
-¿Cómo me encontraste?- Preguntó Barnes ya habiendo dejado el tema de lado.  
-Natasha- Contestó –Te aprecia, se nota- Comentó él con aire apacible.  
-Es como mi hermana- Pronunció y buscó su cajetilla. Ese chico tenía un vicio -¿Quieres uno?- Ofreció y Rogers se volvió a él.  
-No gracias, no puedo- Rechazó su oferta.  
-¿Por qué? Anoche aceptaste, no te habrás dado por vencido tan pronto o ¿sí?- Arqueó una ceja encendiendo el cigarrillo que ya tenía en sus labios.  
-Soy asmático- Confesó y ante la mirada sorprendida del otro asintió desviando sus ojos a otro lado, no controlaba ese rubor vertiginoso que se apoderaba de sus mejillas cuando sus miradas se encontraban.  
-¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Pudiste morir ¿sabes?- Y ahora lo regañaba –Fabuloso, hice fumar a un asmático. Si te trancabas y morías iba a ser mi culpa, punk- Y fue esa última palabra la que confundió al americano que arrugó el entrecejo.  
-¿Punk? ¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó pero evitando verlo.  
-No se- Tomó una calada –Solo lo dije y ya ¿te molestó?- Fue liberando el humo.  
-No, nada de eso- Negó con la cabeza –Es mejor apodo que "anciano", "veterano", "anticuado" y los demás- Agregó y exhaló lentamente.  
-¿Y porque te llaman así?- Inhaló profundo, retuvo y fue dejando ir el humo.  
-Stark, por cómo me visto. Y en cierta parte tiene razón, pero la moda de la década de los 40s me resulta más atractiva que la actual. Es mi opinión personal aunque nadie la comparte- Aclaró su duda.

James le miró de arriba hacia abajo. Y era cierto, nadie en el siglo XXI llevaría puesto un pantalón padrino. No le quedaba mal, iba con él pero resultaba raro de ver. No todos los días andaba un rubio de casi dos metros de estatura vestido como en los años 40s. Tomó una calada pausadamente y exhaló el humo hacia arriba.

-Fumar está mal, Jerk- Lo interrumpió el rubio.  
-¿Jerk?- Arqueó una ceja fijándole la mirada.  
-Sí, me dijiste 'Punk', es justo que también te coloque un apodo, y se te queda 'Jerk'- Aseguró y se humedeció los labios –A menos que tengas otro- Se volvió a él.  
-Creo que no- Pensó por unos momentos -¿Sirve algo que salga de mi nombre?- Preguntó encontrándole la mirada y el americano la apartó al suelo casi de inmediato, asintió ante su pregunta –Es James Buchanan Barnes- Le dio su nombre completo.  
-Buchanan- Murmuró y el castaño le veía con detenimiento –Buch... Buck... Bucky, te diré Bucky- Decidió y una sonrisa tímida se trazó en sus labios.  
-¿Qué? ¿Bucky? ¿En serio? Parece el nombre que le pondría un niño a su oso de peluche- Opinó al respecto.  
-¿Te molesta?- Usó su mismo tono y palabras.  
-No, solo es... muy infantil- Comentó aun acostumbrándose a ello.  
-Tal vez un poco, ya te acostumbraras- Dijo Steve y deslizó las palmas sobre sus muslos hasta sus rodillas –Y, Bucky quería preguntarte algo- Cambió el tema sin previo aviso.  
-Vale, pregunta- Rodó los ojos cuando le dijo 'Bucky'. Tardaría en acostumbrarse.  
-¿Conoces de alguien que sepa ruso e inglés? En clase nos han mandado a traducir unos libros de ruso a inglés americano y no conozco a absolutamente nadie- Decía sintiéndose pésimo con su asignación.  
-Lo estás viendo- Dejó caer la colilla y la pisó con su bota. El rubio volteó y le miró incrédulo –Si, se ruso- Aseguró –Algunos estudiamos idiomas ¿sabías?- Sus labios embozaron una ligera sonrisa.

El corazón de Steve dio un vuelco agitándose en su pecho al verlo sonreír. Sonreír estando solo ambos. Apartó la mirada al suelo al instante. Bucky lo notó y no pudo evitar reír un poco, muy bajo para que no se escuchara pero Rogers lo oyó, y le gustó su risa. Aparte que aumentó el tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Ya veo porque todo el mundo anda hablando- Suspiró y se humedeció los labios –Eres todo un caso- Agregó y volvió a la expresión neutral de hace un momento –Te ayudaré con tu tarea. Pero tendrás que regresarme el favor de la misma forma- Le miró directo a sus azules ojos.  
-De acuerdo- Su cerebro trabajó rápido recordándole la conversación que tuvieron en el baño -¿Es un trato?- Dijo y le vio por unos segundos.  
-Trato- Extendió su mano.  
-...- Le estrechó.  
De inmediato, al producirse el contacto una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo con ferocidad. Esta era la primera vez que sus manos se encontraban unidas en un gesto común que descolocó al rubio completamente. Apartó su mano desviando el rostro y la mirada al instante. Era demasiado para asimilar. Barnes le observó con diversión en sus ojos, en silencio y para nada incómodo con sus reacciones. Se le hacía tierno, como un niño pequeño, aunque esto no lo sabía del todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer.  
> Lamento la ausencia, otra caída de red, pero regresé con más capítulos.  
> Gracias por seguir la historia uwu


	8. Capitulo 6: ¿Porque me besaste?

Steve estaba tumbado en su cama, exhalando el aire tibio de sus pulmones. Viendo el techo de su alcoba. Su cabello húmedo, su torso descubierto, vistiéndose solamente con un pantalón de pijama. Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y suspiró el aire que contenía en su caja torácica. Rogers se encontraba en una encrucijada extremadamente peligrosa. El calor comenzó a hacerse presente en su rostro, lo sentía sofocándolo. Descendiendo hacia su pecho, bajo su esternón y precipitando a su corazón violentamente. Frotó sus muslos y humedeció sus labios... percibiendo ese característico sabor dulce, con un toque a vodka barato y una pizca a metanfetaminas. Su mano libre apretó las sabanas con fuerza y se volteó quedando de lado como un niño. Se abrazó a la almohada frotando de nuevo sus muslos entre sí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me besaste?- Murmuraba en su privada soledad. 

Su saliva sabía a él, sus labios anhelaban más, mucho más de esa boca que por escasos segundos lo doblegó. Por instantes olvidó siquiera su nombre, perdió la memoria y el juicio cuando aquel tuvo contacto con sus sensibles labios. Steve Rogers experimentaba una excitación que no sabía cómo disminuir. Intentó duchándose pero no sirvió, el fuego pasional regresaba, burbujeándole bajo la piel, y muy profundo en su cuerpo. No quería estar así, porque estaba solo y su cuerpo reclamaba el calor de la piel que despertó todo lo que ahora sentía. 

¿Se arrepentía? Por supuesto que no, aunque la tarde y las actividades planeadas para entonces se desviaron demasiado pronto y sin autorización de ninguno de los dos. Aquello había sido su primer beso... y para el americano fue demasiada intensidad en tan poco tiempo. Huyó, corrió como su cuerpo se lo permitió. ¿Y él? Estaba sumido en efectos secundarios de fármacos, sin posesión de voluntad propia como para no sucumbir a sus instintos. Tal vez aquella tarde no fue la indicada para ellos, o tal vez sí.

Cinco horas antes  
Departamento Romanoff-Barnes

Steve y James habían planificado reunirse después de clases para la traducción de los textos del americano, pero al castaño se le pasó la hora por alto. Regresó a su apartamento, subió las escaleras porque el ascensor hacia más de una década que no funcionaba y ya estaba acostumbrado a los escalones. Él solamente pensó en invertir las horas del día en un buen libro, de historia, específicamente sobre la unión soviética. Le interesaba el tema desde que encontró ese texto empastado en una de las cajas con pertenencias de sus difuntos padres, al parecer a ellos les gustaba leer una variedad de libros interesantes. 

Ese día pensaba acabar un capítulo más pero alrededor de las 15:30 se sintió preso, cautivo dentro de las paredes de su alcoba. Dejó su lectura colocando una marca libros de cartulina entre las páginas al ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta, la que abrió al girar el pomo y halarla hacia su persona. Así atravesó el umbral avanzando por el estrecho pasillo hacia la cocina compacta. Fue directamente al frigorífico de donde se sirvió un vaso de agua y regresó de la misma manera a su habitación, se acercó a la mesa de noche y del primer cajón sacó un frasco con decenas de pastillas recetadas por su doctor. El sujeto debía de merecerse un trofeo por haber resultado ileso a los efectos de agresividad de Barnes cuando los fármacos perdían función sobre su sistema nervioso. 

Experimentando una secuencia peligrosa de instintos violentos tuvo que optar por ingerir dos de estas tabletas de 500mlg cada una. Era riesgoso pero su organismo se acoplaba rápidamente a las dosis altas y estas perdían efectividad sobre su cerebro víctima de episodios de auto tortura psicológica. James padecía de los nervios desde muy temprana edad, exactamente desde el accidente automovilístico donde él estuvo presente y quedó huérfano en su totalidad. Recordaba el hecho detalladamente como nadie podría, y era eso lo que producía pesadillas, horas de ansiedad que le robaba la respiración, asfixia psicológica, y una serie de traumas. Incluidos su brazo izquierdo de donde todos sus huesos era de titanio, había sufrido fracturas en toda la extremidad más para no desgraciarle aun más la vida al niño se decidió practicarle una tardía intervención quirúrgica donde rearmaron su brazo. Mientras crecía se le fueron cambiando los huesos de metal hasta la actualidad, conservaba las cicatrices. Las de sus piernas también.

James Buchanan Barnes aparentaba una vida normal cuando debía de transcurrir su diario al límite con fármacos prescritos por un médico certificado, la medicación controlaba y minimizaba las posibles pesadillas referentes al accidente. Disminuía la ansiedad producto de la amnesia degenerativa que padecía desde entonces. Regulaba la narcolepsia como resultado de los potentes somníferos que consumió los primeros meses debido al insomnio perpetuo que acarreó el trágico evento en su precoz vida. Sus tutores temporales fueron los padres de Natasha Romanoff, los mismos a los cuales un año más tarde se les dio la custodia total del castaño. Él creció en el seno de una familia que no era la propia, y sabía eso, jamás se le fue ocultó y no se podía porque James era consciente de la muerte de sus padres biológicos más llevó una vida normal, o un intento de eso, la medicina para su cerebro funcionaba adecuadamente, implicaba que el insomnio aumentaba y riesgos de alucinación pero era preferible verlo tumbado en el sofá fantaseando con lobos invernarles de nieve correteándose en la sala a que estuviera gritando desesperado entre sueños infernales. Que experimentase un momento drogado a temprana edad era mejor que verlo sufrir... o eso era lo que pensaron en aquel entonces.

Actualmente era fármaco dependiente, su organismo le pedía por las dosis cada ciertas horas y debía de consumir sus drogas recetadas o los dolores eran tormentosamente endemoniados. La migraña le hacía retorcerse y llorar como si le quebrasen los huesos uno a uno. Era una presión en su cráneo que le aplastaba y lo doblegaba. El sufrimiento podía llevarlo a gritar y halarse el pelo con tal fuerza que se arrancaba mechones enteros cuando ocurría. La desesperación era su principal enemigo en esos instantes donde su propio cuerpo protestaba violentamente contra él mismo. 

Después de ingerir las tabletas se sentó en la cama, para despejar su mente mientras estas harían efecto. Él no supo cómo fue que tocaron al timbre y tuvo que salir de su segura habitación hacia la sala, abrió la puerta y vio al artista del campus ahí de pie. No lo despidió, empezaba a sentirse relajado y manso como consecuencia de la medicación. Le permitió el paso, y ambos estuvieron en la sala de estar, revisando libros y guías fotocopiadas del maletín del rubio. Barnes estuvo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la atención centrada en los textos más no podía. Se encontraba demasiado mareado como para poder traducir una línea sin equivocarse. Rogers se percató de su semblante, se le veía tan distinto que le preocupaba. Fijó su mirada específicamente en esos ojos y... sus pupilas dilatadas le indicaban que había consumido algún tipo de sustancia, era un hecho, estaba desequilibrado. Era notorio su estado y no le podía permitir continuar y esforzarse de esa manera.

-¿Estás cansado? Puedes dormir un poco y yo vendré después, o solo esperaré a que descanses- Pronunció organizando unas hojas sueltas en su carpeta.  
-No es nada, estoy bien- Ese castaño era tan buen mentiroso –Pero gracias por preocuparte- Se puso de pie y todo a su alrededor se tornó oscuro, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza tambaleándose y amenazaba con perder el equilibrio.  
-Bucky, cuidado, te vas a...- Rogers se había levantado del sillón y avanzado hacia él, apenas le pudo tomar de los hombros fue el detonante para que una fuerza le sacase la resistencia de las piernas.

El castaño por inercia retrocedió y se sujetó a ciegas de la camiseta formal de botones del rubio. Tropezó con el sofá y cayó sentado ahí, con él sentado sobre su regazo, el impacto de sus glúteos contra su ingle le arrancó un inesperado gemido de dolor a Rogers del fondo en su garganta. De inmediato la sangre ascendió a su rostro coloreando sus mejillas con ferocidad e intentó bajar de sus muslos más no pudo, el castaño lo detuvo apretándolo con fuerza del borde de su pantalón y atrayéndolo hacia su cadera. La mirada de James había cambiado y Steve era preso de sus propios nervios. Su respiración rápidamente se hizo irregular y los latidos retumbaban en sus oídos. 

-Bu-Bucky... esto... no-nosotros...- Balbuceaba y quería conseguir las palabras adecuadas para persuadirlo y detener lo que estuviera pensando. Pero...  
-Mgh... ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosas sientes? Stevie- Ahogó un sonido de manera intencional presionando los labios y una de sus manos la deslizó, sus dedos sobre la tela de su pantalón padrino. 

Sus dígitos acariciaban su muslo con evidentes intenciones. Los músculos en su inexperto cuerpo se contraían y relajaban ante su tacto, comenzaba a ser agradable y gustosa la sensación de su mano. La calidez que emanaba al frotarse en él más Barnes subió el nivel guiando los dedos hacia su intimidad sin previo aviso.

-Nadie te había tocado antes ¿verdad?- Susurró y la otra mano la condujo a sus glúteos, le apretó con los dedos abiertos aproximándolo mucho más hacia él.

Provocó el primer gemido de placer de Steve Grant Rogers. Se mordió el labio inferior complacido con su reacción. Los psicofármacos hacían estragos con él, con su accionar y su pensar. ¿Recordaría lo que sucedía? Tal vez y quizá no, no existía seguridad alguna sobre su memoria a largo plazo. ¿Por qué hacia lo que hacía? Porque dentro de James yacían deseos, primitivos anhelos y una atracción desarrollada por Rogers en el casi nulo tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. No podía arriesgarse en lucidez a siquiera acercársele, y ahora, bajo los efectos alucinógenos de fármacos él... él cruzaba los límites. Rompía todas las restricciones.

-Bu... Buck... pa-para yo...- Trató de frenar la mano que acariciaba lasciva su sexo sobre la tela. La prenda la sentía ceñida e incómoda, su hombría reaccionó a sus estímulos tornándose rígida en su ingle –Tú...- Fue lo último que pudo salir de sus labios.  
-Shhh, no uses esa boca para hablar- Liberó una mano y con su pulgar acarició su labio inferior –Así, abre suave- Ronroneó y el escaso autocontrol que aún conservaba el americano desapareció.

Lo sintió, por primera vez. Cuando las caricias tentativas en su zona íntima cesaron, y él se había limitado a apoyar la mano en su estrecha cadera. Steve se quedó inmóvil inmediatamente, cuando su boca tomó la posesión de la suya. Se le escapó un suspiro cuando aquel hombre con experiencia le arrebató el aire de los pulmones. La manera en la cual sus labios se deslizaban sobre los de él, saboreándolo, presionándolos, succionándolos, sus dedos apretándose a él, las manos de Rogers se posicionaron en los hombros de Barnes dejándose a su voluntad durante unos gloriosos segundos que serían su castigo.

Cerró los párpados e inconscientemente su propia boca se movió deseosa de corresponderle de la misma manera en la cual aquel le besaba. Era en definitiva su primer beso, la primera persona que le había tocado. Acariciado y llegado a áreas prohibidas de su cuerpo más pronto que cualquiera. La sensación caliente, húmeda y excitante de la boca de James devorándose la de él era increíblemente placentera. Más, las manos de Barnes conocían el camino correcto hacia su cremallera... en dos segundos su botón y bragueta estaban desabrochados, completamente abierta su prenda, Rogers se apartó hacia atrás jadeando. Con los labios levemente enrojecidos. James los había mordido inclusive. Las sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas abordaban su cuerpo careciente de experiencia para saber cómo reaccionar frente a la creciente excitación que abrumaba sus sentidos. La puerta... el timbre sonaba y Steve bajó rápidamente, se tambaleó apartándose un par de pasos de su pecado más provocativo. 

-De... debo irme- Tartamudeó y tomó su maletín, la puerta se abrió y era Natasha quien regresaba, Rogers pasó a un lado de ella sin alzar la mirada, se notaba el rubor en sus mejillas. 

Ese color carmesí ardía con ferocidad en sus pómulos. Steve solo pensó en escapar cuando ese timbre le recordó la locura que estaba permitiéndose. Bucky no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, eso él lo sabía perfectamente más sin embargo cedió con un probada de la provocación que empleó en su sumisa mente. Rogers debió de huir, como el niño inexperto que era, porque no sabía cómo responder sobre lo que había permitido que ocurriera. Hacia menos de ocho horas en las cuales habían decidido mantener bajos perfiles para minimizar el creciente e irreversible rumor que se extendía en todo el campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Primero, perdón por ausencia, falta de internet u.u  
> Segundo, gracias por leer n.n  
> Pero aquí volví y os dejo otro capítulo, disfruten.  
> No me molestaría si también dejan algo, un kudo, un comentario, cualquier cosa(?)


	9. Capitulo 7: Muchos conocidos... pocos amigos leales.

18:55  
Habitación de Steve Rogers

El muchacho aun se removía entre sus sabanas, buscando algo en lo que enfocar su atención, con lo cual poder apartar su mente de esa boca que le robó mucho más que el aliento. Sus labios vírgenes conocieron a los de él, en unos magníficos roces que despertaron su deseo por el cuerpo ajeno. Nuevamente se giró hundiendo su rostro en la almohada y suspiró sin una alternativa. Cuando estaba por rendirse y desahogarse en su blog anónimo su móvil sonó, él se dio vuelta en la cama y tanteó sobre la mesa de noche hasta encontrarlo, lo tomó y lo acercó a su rostro para ver qué era lo que había recibido.

Un texto, de un número que no tenía registrado en su lista de contactos. Desbloqueó el patrón en la pantalla táctil y el mensaje se abrió digital.

Bucky Barnes:  
“Steve, sea lo que sea que ocurrió no fue en serio.  
Estaba drogado... bueno no realmente, es difícil de explicar. Antes de que llegaras me había tomado unas píldoras, por supuesto que recetadas, y entre los efectos secundarios es hacer algunas cosas que consciente jamás haría.

Si hice algo y te molestó, perdona ¿sí?

PD: Natasha me dijo que te fuiste corriendo.  
PD2: Necesitamos hablar, y que me expliques que pasó. No recuerdo casi nada.  
PD3: No se lo comentes a nadie, sea lo que sea ¿de acuerdo?  
PD4: Si, soy tu Bucky... no, no de esa forma, es... Argh, tú entendiste.”  
Visto a las 19:17

No era de mencionar pero las mejillas del rubio Rogers se habían teñido de un carmín suave al leer las últimas líneas. Él sabía lo que significaba, tendría que hablarle de lo ocurrido, decirle que lo había besado y ese fue su primer beso, confesarle lo que sus manos y el toque de sus dedos le hicieron sentir. La excitación que provocó en su casto cuerpo. Los suspiros, jadeos y gemidos que le incitó a emitir. 

Se avergonzaba de sí mismo, por el nulo autocontrol que tenía frente a él. Prácticamente se hubiera entregado a ese castaño de no ser porque Natasha llegó justo en aquel instante. Quería solamente ignorar el mensaje y se levantó de la cama dejando el aparato bajo la almohada. Se palmeó las mejillas en un intento de que recuperase la compostura y el raciocinio. Era Steve “Castidad” Rogers, si había llegado a sus veintiún años virgen podía continuar siéndolo, esto solo era una atracción... una pecaminosa tentación que lo incitaba a ceder con cada segundo. Solo deseaba escapar por su ventana y correr, tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieran, regresas a ese apartamento y entregarle todo de él. Su vida, su cuerpo, su alma, sus sueños, sus suspiros... su tesorito. Ese que nadie había tenido la dicha de poseer.

Más halló el auto control junto a sus valores morales y pudo levantarse de su lecho, caminar hasta su closet, de ahí vistió su torso con una de sus franelas blancas antes de ir y abrir la puerta de su alcoba donde se encontró con un preocupado como curioso Scott a medio corredor. Le miró como a diario, Rogers lucía natural de semblante pero el carmín suave en sus pómulos delataba lo que pudiera ocurrirle internamente. El muchacho en sus manos tenía una cámara fotográfica semi profesional y se le notaba contrariado.

-¿Algo pasa?- Preguntó el rubio cerrando la puerta de su habitación.  
-No... Bueno si, pero no sé cómo decirlo- Se hacia un nudo entre palabras. Inhaló profundo antes de volver a hablar –Tengo un problema, Steve. Mira, me prestaron esta cámara para... una cosa, pero la desconfiguré y no sé cómo reconfigurarla a como estaba configurada cuando me la entregaron- Explicaba con las manos temblorosas.  
-Primero, no repitas más la palabra configurar, me estás enredando- Dijo Rogers y exhaló –Segundo, creo que deberías hablar con Tony, él sabe más de estos aparatos. Créeme que si pudiera te ayudaría pero a duras penas puedo manejar mi propio teléfono y todo el tiempo es Sam quien tiene que ayudarme- Apoyó el hombro de la pared cruzando los brazos.  
-Hablando de Sam, él quiere hablar contigo de algo, no me dejó muy en claro que era, dijo que te competía y también lo creo yo así. Yo que tú lo buscaría inmediatamente- Le comunicó el recado de parte del moreno.  
-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Steve -¿No te dijo ni un poco de lo que quería hablarme?- Insistió en indagar.  
-No, se negó a contármelo- Negó con la cabeza sin quitarle la mirada a Rogers –Solo sé que te compete porque tiene que ver con el rumor del campus- Al decir esas palabras el rostro del rubio pasó de relajado a estresado, consternado y apenado con un acentuado rubor en las mejillas. 

Lang percibió que había un algo más allá que nadie sabía y solo ellos dos lo conocían, un secreto que los condenaría. Él era un buen amigo y se le acercó poniendo una mano en su hombro. Jamás había visto a Steve de esta forma, él siempre era quién daba los consejos, era un ejemplo a seguir pero ahora parecía un niño perdido e inexperto. Y al final si era un pequeño infante que no sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar ni menos como resolver el desastre de vida sentimental que tenía.

-Steve, no sé qué es lo que nos ocultes a Sam y a mí pero no me gusta verte así, se nota que algo te afecta y no nos dices, así no podemos ayudarte. Tratamos de hacerlo pero tú no nos dejas hacerlo, queremos que vuelvas a ser tú, el de siempre pero algo te hace actuar así, e intuimos que tiene que ver con él. Con el hermano de Natasha, desde esa noche no actúas como tú, es preocupante y ya están sacando conclusiones- Apoyó las dos manos en sus hombros y la cámara colgaba de su cuello –No te lo contamos porque no querrías inscribirte si lo sabías pero el acoso que le hacen a las personas que empiezan actuando como lo estás haciendo es la mejor parte de todo lo que ellos suelen practicar. La universidad está dividida en varios grupos y entre ellos están a los que les repugna actitudes como la tuya, los persiguen, los acosan en el campus, los llevan a los extremos, los golpean, abusan de ellos de todas las maneras que puedes imaginártelo... a nadie le consta pero dicen que también han llegado a los límites- Le fijaba la mirada –Los chicos que han sido sus víctimas se han mudado de estado y país, se han salvado, pero otros menos desafortunados optan por suicidarse... y uno de ellos se presume fue asesinado en una paliza. Steve, si tú sientes algo, más que una amistad... y te lo digo como amigo, trágate los sentimientos, actúa como si nada, no lo trates, no le hables, no lo veas, no lo busques, si él cae, caes tú con él- Se separó retrocediendo tres pasos hacia atrás.

Scott temía por su vida y en su semblante aquello era perceptible. Steve quería correr y esconderse en su cuarto a llorar, no soportaba esa carga de emociones en sus hombros. Lang notaba lo agobiado que se encontraba, era como ver a un niño atribulado. Rogers veía el suelo y sin su autorización sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando parpadeó. No podía decirlo, no era seguro pero Scott era su amigo, él no lo traicionaría. Eran prácticamente hermanos, se conocían de años.

-Yo no quería que esto pasara- Su voz era un hilo y verlo era doloroso, estando tan roto y vulnerable –Yo…- No podía decir más.  
-Estas cosas no se planean, Steve, solo suceden y debemos vivir con ellas- Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para ayudarlo a secarse el rostro, así no era Rogers, él no se quebraba en público, él se ocultaba en algún lugar –Ni siquiera debes decirlo, es evidente- Hizo una mueca y con eso podía haberle dicho un “Lo sabemos, te gusta” –Stark puede asignarte un guardaespaldas de encubierto por si acaso, a Barnes también porque si nosotros sabemos ellos también lo saben, y los perseguirán a los dos- Se alejó un poco dejándole el pañuelo en las manos.

Steve había perdido más que la pureza de sus labios, su confianza, su moral, su autocontrol, todo lo que él era estaba perdido ahora. Su vida peligraba, la vida de james inclusive. ¿Se arrepentía de haberlo seguido en el bar? No. ¿Se arrepentía de hablarle en el campus? No. ¿Se arrepentía de ese beso? Jamás. Rogers se encontraba en su propia arena de juegos mortales y de ahí solo existía una forma de salir... aprendería a fingir que no sentía nada en público, porque en privado eso se le era imposible, solamente con su mirada caía rendido a sus pies.

-Intenta fingirlo todo lo que puedas estando en público, ya hallaremos un modo de que vivas normal, solo se paciente- Scott era su amigo y como tal le ayudaría así tuvieran que todos caer con ese par –Y ni siquiera Tasha tiene que preguntárselo, ella ya sabe que pasó esta tarde- Dijo esas palabras.  
-¡...!- El cambio en la expresión del rubio le dio la razón al otro -¿Q-que dices? N-no sucedió nada, solo estábamos tradu...- Lo interrumpió.  
-No lo niegues, Steve, esto es serio y si ella se dio cuenta es porque alguien más puede saberlo. Necesitamos que te alejes de él como sea, no sé cómo lo harás pero tienes que hacerlo porque Crossbones te cortará en pedazos si se entera- Buen amigo y buen hermano que lo exhortaría para hacerlo entrar en vereda.  
-¿Crossbones? Quien es Crossbones?- Preguntó confuso el rubio.  
-...- Lang exhaló, y no debió de mencionarlo –Brock Rumlow apodado Crossbones es el líder del grupo que se encarga de acabar con las personas que actúan como tú lo estás haciendo. Según Natasha él buscó a Barnes hace un año en un campamento, él lo rechazó y desde entonces su manera de hostigar la vida de personas así ha sido peor, se ve que tiene un resentimiento terrible debido a eso, ella dice que le está dejando un mensaje y que algún día lo va a tener. El punto es que el sujeto está mal de la cabeza, es hijo de un veterano de la guerra fría y sabe lo suficiente como para destruirlos a los dos, a ti primero, por eso te estoy pidiendo que le mientas si es necesario. Soy tu amigo y no quiero verte en un hospital golpeado, o pero aun, en coma- Le explicaba la situación rogando porque entendiera lo peligroso que era –Brock lo está buscando de nuevo, y tú tienes que alejarte así solo estés fingiendo porque él sabe mejor que cualquier cuando alguien cambia sus preferencias, él lo hizo y sabe de eso, por tu seguridad es mejor que te alejes o empezará a romperte los huesos. No por nada tiene ese apodo. Barnes fue su primera víctima y de donde le etiquetaron de esa manera, no queremos verte de esa forma a ti también- Lo aconsejaba de la mejor manera que podía –Promete que harás tu mayor esfuerzo- Insistía.  
-¿Por qué... porque crees que hay algo entre nosotros?- Steve se oponía a admitirlo.  
-Porque cuando te fuiste del apartamento Natasha dedujo lo que pasó. Su hermano tenía un pepino entre las piernas que le estaba por reventar los pantalones, y eso no le sucede con simple medicación y tampoco ayudaba a descartar que te hubieras ido corriendo con toda la cara roja como un tomate. Steve, no somos idiotas y eso fue más evidente que cualquier otra cosa, si no lo quieres aceptar no lo hagas, solo tienes que fingir que nada te ha pasado y convencerlos que te siguen gustando los melones y no las zanahorias- Sonaba vulgar pero ya la diplomacia se le había agotado, o entendía o entendía.

Rogers no se atrevió a refutarle palabra, aceptó en silencio. Lang tenía toda la razón, si una vez estuvo completamente seguro de su sexualidad podía asumir esa postura y hacerla su vida ahora, era primordial, lo correcto y lo que debía de hacerse cuando sus vidas eran asechadas por un enemigo que desconocía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola  
> Gracias por leer, me alegra que hayan personitas que aun siguen la historia uwu  
> Bueno, les dejo este capítulo y pido disculpas por la ausencia, cuidense... hasta un nuvo capítulo


	10. Capitulo 8: Tú y yo... contra ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola!  
> Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste.  
> ¿Muy tranquilo todo aun? Esperen, sólo esperen, ya esto tomará su curso original... muahahahahah... okno, no se asusten, todo aquí es necesario por la trama de la historia, sin más les dejo el cap y que lo disfruten nwn

22:35  
Habitación de Steve Rogers  
El rubio luego de una extensa charla con sus compañeros de apartamento decidió quedarse en su alcoba para pensar después de la cena. No fue más que ensalada cesar con panecillos acompañado de jugo de manzana, natural por cierto. Ahora él estaba tumbado en su cama pensando en ese texto, humedeció sus labios, preso de la ansiedad y con temor redactó una respuesta.

Steve Rogers:   
-De acuerdo, no lo hablaré con nadie, puedes estar tranquilo con eso.  
Y... creo que nos compete a ambos hablarlo. Supongo que es lo correcto porque nos involucra a los dos.

¿Qué es lo que recuerdas exactamente? Solo pregunto para... ya sabes, saber-  
Visto a las 22:40

Bucky Barnes:  
-¿Qué recuerdo? Es difícil de explicar porque es la primera vez que esto me sucede. Lo digo en serio, la medicación no me hace reaccionar de esa manera. Tasha me ha dicho que me pone muy agresivo pero nunca me ha hecho... bueno, ya sabes cómo, tú lo experimentaste.

¿Sabes? No sé cómo decir lo que creo que sucedió pero si no pasó solo desmiénteme y dime lo que ocurrió. Verás, la cosa es que recuerdo esto:  
Estábamos en la sala, me dijiste que fuera a descansar y te respondí que estaba bien, que no me pasaba nada. Me puse de pie y ahí fue cuando todo se oscureció. Recuerdo que oí tu voz pero no lo que decías, me sujetaste o eso creo, después... después todo cambió. Ya no estaba de pie sino sentado y estabas tú, un poco borroso sí, pero ahí estabas. Tardé en poder verte con claridad y para cuando lo hice toda tu cara era un poema. Casi podía decir que era posible freírte un huevo sobre la cabeza, era muy gracioso-  
Visto a las 22:43

Steve Rogers:  
-E-eso... eso no me hace gracia, Barnes-  
Visto a las 22:44

Bucky Barnes:  
-Ay por favor, nunca había visto a alguien ruborizarse de esa forma ¿a poco fue real?-  
Visto a las 22:45

Bucky Barnes:  
-Hablo en serio Rogers ¿Eso de verdad pasó? ¿Te sonrojaste? ¿Por qué?-  
Visto a las 22:48

Bucky Barnes:  
-No seas nena y responde. Que andes marcando de vistos mis mensajes no es lo más maduro del mundo ¿sabías?-  
Sin leer  
23:57

Bucky Barnes:  
-De acuerdo, me excedí un poco, creo, no sé, siento que eres muy sensible o no te entiendo simplemente, como sea... quiero disculparme por lo que sea que dije que te hubiera molestado. Solo no se cómo decir esto ¿sabes? Es difícil, y es probable que te hayas ido a dormir dejando el whatsapp abierto para torturarme con un “en línea” y tenerme escribiéndote como un idiota por horas. La cosa es... diablos no puedo decirlo, me da vergüenza solo aceptarlo, yo nunca he hecho ese tipo de cosas, con nadie pero contigo...

Argh, esto sonará estúpido a mi edad pero no se que quiero... es decir, no sé qué es lo que prefiero, si a ellas o... a ti. Si no lo estás entendiendo te pegaré con un libro la próxima vez que te vea porque me estoy comportando como un puberto y si no lees esto en una hora lo borraré, porque no tendrá sentido después. 

¿Sabes qué? Mejor voltéate y abre la ventana, te lo explicaré de otra forma, si es que sigues despierto-  
Visto a las 00:13

Steve veía las letras y las releía constantemente no pudiendo evitar sentir un hormigueo en los labios, conocía esa sensación, era el deseo por esa boca experimentada pero no podía ceder a su juego. Lo último que escribió le obligaba a no voltearse pero la curiosidad le ganó... se cubrió la boca con ambas manos antes de que fuese a gritar como una niña viendo un fantasma. Se relajó exhalando y bajó las manos hasta las sabanas. En conclusión, su vida no volvería a ser la misma nunca más. Prácticamente estaba en la parte de afuera, donde se suben los limpiadores de ventanas y el mantenimiento de las escaleras de emergencias. Era una estructura de metal y ahí se encontraba recargado de su ventana, aparentemente dormido, si se movía un poco podía caer y honestamente él no quería que algo así pasase pero permitir que entrase a su alcoba era como otorgarle el permiso absoluto de usurpar toda su privacidad. Aunque seguir debatiéndose mentalmente no ayudaría en nada porque acabó sucumbiendo. Puso los pies descalzos en el tapete para levantarse y avanzar temeroso a la ventana donde dio dos suaves golpes al cristal, necesitaba cerciorarse si estaba despierto o no, desconocía cuanto tiempo habría estado allí. 

¿Bucky acostumbraba acosar personas? No lo sabía pero preguntar sería exagerar la situación. Solo era un casi amigo con el que tuvo su primer beso, su primer episodio de excitación, compartían un secreto que los ajusticiaría a largo plazo, apenas conocían el nombre del otro y ahora Barnes estaba en su ventana siendo poco más de media noche. Sin duda eso no era ni remotamente normal pero no forzó la entrada ni ofreció violencia si él se negaba, salvo por la amenaza de golpearlo con un libro si no entendía, cosa que veía venir porque su lentitud era de proporciones colosales. 

El castaño se removió un poco y abrió los párpados ante la perturbación que significaba el suave golpeteo en el vidrio de la ventana. Parpadeó un par de veces, bostezó y frotó los antebrazos con las palmas de sus manos debido a la baja temperatura del exterior. Volteó directamente hacia el rubio y de no ser por la carencia de iluminación hubiera notado el rubor que se propagaba por su rostro desde sus mejillas. Se humedeció los labios, y es que se encontraban separados a menos de medio metro con un cristal que los delimitaba. Su respiración comenzaba a ser un lío y aun con los dedos temblando fue capaz de quitar el pestillo para que pudiese entrar mientras él retrocedía hasta la cama donde se dejó caer sentado en el borde. 

Barnes se apoyó del marco de madera e ingresó, afortunadamente nadie le siguió cuando anduvo de camino al departamento donde Rogers residía. Consiguió su dirección exacta gracias al internet y conocimientos que adquirió en una época dura de su vida. No había rincón en el mundo material o virtual que no conociera; las victimas de Rumlow por lo general aprendían a ser buenos hackers para escaparse de él y sus contactos, entre eso destacaba James quien aprendió a burlarlo en cada una de sus nuevas tácticas, entre esas estaba esconder su dirección IP y manejar diferentes ordenadores antiguos que eran más simples para ocultar todo lo que él buscase. Además, Brock se concentraba en computadores actuales para sus rastreos y descartaba la tecnología retro, eso le daba ventaja a James de esconderse virtualmente de él. 

Cerró la ventana y las cortinas, sacudió su cabello y exhaló. Se volteó fijando su mirada sobre el muchacho sentado en la cama. Recorrió su anatomía con sus pupilas antes de avanzar a donde estaba, tomar asiento a su lado guardando silencio, se inclinó apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y el mentón en sus palmas.

-Rumlow va a destruirnos si esto llega a ver la luz ¿sabes?- Pronunció a murmullos –Ellos... el negro y el nerd ¿pueden escuchar lo que pase en tu cuarto?- Preguntó con el mismo tono bajo.  
-N-no- Negó con la cabeza jugando nerviosamente con sus propios dedos en su regazo –Creo que no- Masculló las palabras –Es...- Quedó helado.  
-...- La izquierda de Barnes detuvo la derecha de Rogers y el aire abandonó sus pulmones para no regresar –Respira- Murmuró una orden.  
-...- Poco a poco y con lentitud fue acoplando un ritmo suave de respiración.  
-Quiero repetir lo que pasó en el sofá- Articuló con seguridad.  
-¡...!- El aire entraba y salía rápidamente en su pecho.  
-Fue real... no sé cómo decirlo- Iba diciendo mientras dejaba ir su mano con sutileza –Verás, se que apenas nos conocemos y de seguro ya te han hablado de quien soy, lo que hago y la fama que llevo encima, pues todo eso es cierto. Sí, me he revolcado con media nueva york, sus mujeres, pero nunca me había atrevido a acercarme a otro hombre, no sé si me entiendes- Volteó hacia Steve quien se encontraba en su propio dilema intentando respirar y prestarle atención –Tú eres el único con quien siento algo, no sé que es pero es extraño, es raro pero no me molesta realmente, podría vivir con esto pero tú lo haces más difícil. Mírate nada más, se te está olvidando como respirar y apenas estamos hablando, si sigues actuando de esta forma cuando yo esté cerca todos van a darse cuenta y va a ser peor- Sonaba comprensivo, tan impropio de él –Viví esto antes, sentí esto con alguien antes ya y...- Recordó lo sucedido, apretó los puños y se puso de pie caminando hacia la ventana cubierta con las cortinas –Brock no va a dejarnos en paz si ve que hay algo aquí- Llevó las manos a su cabello hundiendo los dedos entre sus hebras.  
-Qui-quieres que finja ¿verdad?- Y sus palabras dejaron la alcoba en silencio.

James giró hacia Steve, en ese punto donde sus miradas se conectaron siendo un mismo sentimiento. No había necesidad de hablar cuando eran sus ojos los que dialogaban con sus almas. Barnes inhaló y suspiró suavemente, queriendo por una vez solo decir que todo estaría bien pero con alguien como Rumlow tras su pista y evitando que él contrajese cualquier tipo de relación o amistad que develase más que ágape hacia que su vida se redujese a un pequeño círculo de conocidos. ¿Y Steve? Él se encontraba sexualmente confundido, al contrario de Bucky quien reconocía perfectamente lo que significaban tales sentimientos, aunque no los aceptaba de un todo deseaba experimentar un poco más para así definir su sexualidad. Con veintitrés años se creía heterosexual por entero hasta esa tarde, eso bastó para remover sus cimientos y hacerlo dudar sobre sus verdaderos gustos.

Hundió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y avanzó lento hacia el rubio quien se mostró tenso desde un comienzo. Se inclinó dejando unos centímetros de separación entre ambos rostros. Mechones de cabello oscuro caían a sus costados y en su frente... los dedos tímidos del artista con cuidado apartaron las hebras, deslizándolas detrás de sus orejas. Todo ese cabello en ocasiones alcanzaba a cubrir su rostro, esas facciones rudas que eran capaces de arrancarle un suspiro... aunque los ahogaba a menudo.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo? Steve- Pidió una respuesta a esa confusión que colisionaba en sentimientos encontrados.  
-N-no se- Tartamudeos eran sus respuestas.  
-¿Por qué tú?- Exigía una razón a sus emociones.

Sus manos sostuvieron su rostro y analizaba a oscuras sus rasgos. Deslizó los pulgares en sus mejillas recorriendo con la vista el contorno de sus facciones, sus cejas, su entrecejo casi perfecto, su mandíbula, su nariz perfilada, sus labios... esos labios por lo que permaneció absorto durante varios segundos donde inconscientemente humedeció los propios. Vio sus ojos azules, esos que desprendían un aura inocente que jamás había visto. Hizo un gesto vago, una disculpa por un acto que no había cometido aun pero ocurriría, él le devolvió la excusa con una afirmación.

La distancia dejó de existir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer  
> Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y espero verles en la siguiente entrega n-n  
> Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir salvo que, me gusta cuando hay un acosador en la pareja, el que persigue al otro y le busca hasta en su cuarto a media noche, no se, me gustan esas parejas así uwu  
> Espero a ustedes también les haya gustado la escena y si quieren dejar algo lo agradecería, cualquier cosa, un kudo, su opinión, lo apreciaré... hasta la próxima -w-


	11. Capitulo 9: Tentadoramente inocente... clandestinamente pecador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola  
> Aquí dejo un nuevo cap, es un poco corto pero cumple lo que se necesita para que avance esta trama ;u;

00:37  
Habitación de Steve Rogers 

El tiempo se detuvo cuando esos labios le tomaron en posesión una vez más. Se inclinó hacia atrás instintivamente, relajó sus músculos y con eso le dio todo el permiso de hacer estragos con él. El aire escapaba de sus pulmones y aquel lo inspiraba directamente de su boca. Los sonidos entre los labios que se reconocían eran mínimos. La saliva de ambos permitía que los roces fuesen fluidos y delicados. De nuevo sintió las mordidas suaves en su labio inferior, lo halaban y él ahogaba en su garganta los gemidos que amenazaban con ser emitidos de su cortada voz. Los expertos dedos de Barnes apretaron el corto cabello y su nuca profundizando el acto.

Steve no notaba que ensanchaba la distancia entre sus piernas, dejando que sus propios labios intentasen seguir el ritmo demandante que imponía James en su boca. Las manos del artista se aferraron a la tela de su chaqueta, apretando entre sus dedos los broches incrustados en el grueso tejido cuando aquel mordía sus sensibles labios. Ruido era algo que no podía permitir que ocurriese más era imposible resistirse durante demasiado. La respiración le fallaba, necesitaba aire con urgencia. Una separación de un jadeo del castaño y un gemido felino del rubio fue lo que entre ambos pudieron oír.

James recuperaba poco a poco el aliento y era consciente que lo que le hacía no era justo, estaba probando con él si en realidad aquel lado de las orientaciones le gustaba, si encajaba en el punto medio. No iba en serio con Rogers. Steve no sabía porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera estando con él, desconocía completamente todo lo vinculado al sexo, los besos y la excitación. Lo que experimentaba era desconocido para él, podía entregarle su pureza sin saber que eso hacía. Tan inocente como un niño.

-Esto está mal, Steve... pero no puedo pararlo ya- Alcanzó a pronunciar.  
-B-buc...- Apenas unas letras a tartamudas le oyó.

Su boca le silenció, reaccionó apretando fuertemente su prenda cuando le demandaba por más, Steve no sabía cómo corresponderle correctamente pero lo intentaba, porque la atracción que sentía lo impulsaba, lo hacía ceder, sumirse a su voluntad y olvidar hasta su nombre. El aire del uno pasaba a los pulmones del otro y entre ellos se oía el roce húmedo de sus bocas, el intercambio del aliento, el ahogo de jadeos, la carencia de palabras.

No supo en qué momento acabó con él sobre su cuerpo en la cama, con una de sus piernas sobre su cadera, las manos inmovilizadas contra el colchón y aquel devorándose su boca sin piedad. Se removía cuando los roces dejaron de ser solo entre sus labios, descendieron a zonas peligrosas donde se tornaba cada vez más rígido y cálido. No soportó un segundo más y apartó su rostro a un lado jadeando, pretendiendo poder controlar todo lo que burbujeaba debajo de su piel. Saboreó sus labios, sabor a vodka y a James. Él no estaba completamente lucido, de nuevo estaba bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia... Barnes le brindaba sensaciones pecaminosas solamente estando ebrio o drogado, nunca en conciencia, eso le dolió, se sintió usado y sus ojos ardieron, apretó los párpados y lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Ve-vete... lárgate- Sufría temblores involuntarios y deseaba estar solo.  
-Pero Steve...- Su voz sonaba como una tentativa invitación.  
-¡Dije que te vayas!- Se liberó y lo empujó. Más que molesto estaba herido; esos sentimientos incorruptibles que habían en él estaban siendo golpeados –Solo vete- Pidió bajando la mirada.  
-...- Era cierto, James había bebido antes pero Steve desconocía el motivo, la razón y el porqué tomó licor, el porqué fue a buscarlo, el porqué le besó, el porqué no podía hacerlo estando en lucidez –Sobrio no podría ponerte un dedo encima- Pronunció bajando de la cama y avanzando hacia la ventana –Sobrio sé que Rumlow nos liquidará cuando me acerque a ti- Volteó y sus miradas nuevamente se interceptaron -...- Estaba por decir algo más cuando...  
-¿Steve? ¿Todo bien?- Era Sam quien hablaba del otro lado de la puerta.

James abrió la ventana y salió, la cerró violentamente y su figura desapareció en las penumbras de la noche. La puerta fue abierta minutos después donde Steve no fue capaz de gesticular ni una palabra y alejarlo de lo sucedido. El moreno accionó el interruptor y precisó al rubio sentado en la cama, agitado, con un notable problema en su pantalón, la mirada en la ventana y gruesas lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. Ese rumor era cada vez más real, más veraz y el riesgo aumentaba conforme el tiempo transcurría. Necesitaban de ayuda profesional porque era muy obvio lo que ocurría entre ellos, aunque ninguno dijese nada y se negasen a hablarlo, algo ocurría, y ese algo los condenaba poco a poco. A cada paso que dieran los arrastraría al mismo abismo. Steve se encerraba en su propia ignorancia. James se escondía detrás de una fama de mujeriego. Si no empezaban a actuar como adultos lo lamentarían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer  
> No tengo mucho que decir, agradezco que hayan leído y que sigan la historia, fue bastante corto pero ya verán que más ocurre, este cap era necesario en la historia por varias razones, ya se enterarán porque e.e
> 
> Sin más, me retiro hasta una nueva entrega ewe


	12. Capitulo 10: Huesos e Invierno

02:45  
Alcoba de James Barnes 

El castaño volvió a su refugio, al lugar donde consideraba que todo acababa y su intimidad comenzaba. Azotó la puerta y se recargó de esta cerrando los párpados. A su alrededor todo giraba, dando vueltas que le mareaban más de lo que se encontraba ya en un principio. Recordaba perfectamente a detalle su voz, lo que sintió, la manera en la cual se removía debajo de su cuerpo, esos magníficos roces en sus áreas privadas que desencadenaron todas aquellas sensaciones que circulaban bajo su piel. Percibió algo en su soledad, era una suave caricia en su labio inferior, tan delicado que perdió la noción de la realidad, se creyó dentro de un sueño.

-Winter- Escuchó apenas lo grave de su voz.

Le tomó desprevenido el contacto de su boca contra la de él. Se intentó apartar pero su cuerpo se lo impidió. Se encontraba contra la maciza madera de la puerta y el pesado cuerpo de Brock Rumlow. Sus manos trataban con rudeza las de él teniéndolas contra la superficie plana detrás de su espalda, su cadera mantenía rígida la del castaño, e inamovible. Forcejeó intentando separarse cuando Rumlow besaba sin cuidado su boca, incluso lo mordió con demasiada fuerza.

-Déjame ya- Oponía resistencia y pudo hablar cuando así se lo permitió.  
-Sabes que si te haces más tiempo el difícil, más me gustará buscarte, florecita de invierno- Murmuraba esas palabras y su aliento desprendía un fuerte olor a licor barato con tabaco.  
-Apestas y me das asco ¿no lo entiendes?- Escupió las palabras intentando soltarse.  
-Quédate quieto- Golpeó su frente contra la de Barnes tratando de hacerlo entender –Natasha no puede oírte pequeño idiota, está tan dormida que no despertará hasta mañana, eso nos deja unas cuantas horas para divertirnos ¿no crees?- Eso lo había oído antes.

Fue como desactivar la seguridad de un aparato o una sala. La fuerza con la que se opuso a su pretensión desapareció y solamente era como un muñeco manejable. James había escuchado esa oración en el pasado, sabía que significaba algo, que algo tenía que ver, que algo Rumlow sabía que no le había contado.

-¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó y no recobraba el sentido.  
-Porque me gustan los retos- Guió su boca hacia su mentón y marcaba con sus dientes la zona, recorrió su línea mandibular hasta su cuello donde una mordida lo sacó de trance. Reaccionó con un rodillazo en su ingle –Argh... hijo de perra- Lo liberó inmediatamente y retrocedió inclinándose debido al dolor con una mano en el área.  
-No me vuelvas a tocar, maldito- Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y escupió al piso –Ahora lárgate de aquí- Dictaminó sin titubear.  
-¿Y tú crees que me iré así tan fácilmente? Estás equivocado, si piensas que podrás escaparte y vivir tu cuento de cenicienta con la rubia de arte... no cuentes con que para mañana pueda caminar- Enderezó su cuerpo mirándolo con rabia.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- Articuló sin separar los dientes con sus ojos clavados en el pelinegro.  
-De lo que oyes. Te he visto muy cariñoso con él últimamente, sería tan penoso que todo el campus supiera de lo que estuvieron haciendo hace un rato- Rumlow no podía hablar en serio ¿o sí? -¿O quién crees que despertó a Wilson a mitad de la noche?- Eso fue suficiente.

Brock lo sabía, esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia lo demostraba, Steve estaba en peligro por su culpa, James había fracasado al intentar mantener todo oculto. Fue un error huir en plena noche hacia su edificio. Fue una equivocación haber ido a su cuarto, habérsele acercado y besado, provocándole una excitación creciente y sin una explicación que lo mantuviera a salvo del calvario que le colgaba del cuello desde hacia tanto.

-Pero descuida, soy bondadoso y por esta vez no le haremos nada... disfruta tus nuevos días como marica- Pronunció las palabras ya estando cerca de la ventana de donde salió –Suerte borrando el vídeo- Y con eso él desapareció.

¿Vídeo? ¿Los grabó? ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Necesitaba calmarse y pensarlo con la cabeza fría. Se dejó caer junto a la mesa de noche, sumergió las manos en sus hebras masajeando su cuero cabelludo e intentando pensar en que haría. A esas horas la mayoría dormían, él no sabía cómo podría borrar un archivo de esa magnitud de la red. De seguro lo envió a las líneas telefónicas donde los datos se mantenían más tiempo que en la internet convencional. Pensó y pensó, la cabeza le dolía ya entradas las cuatro de la madrugada donde escuchó que golpeaban la puerta de su cuarto.

-Pasa- Dijo y sabía que era Natasha antes de que se agachase frente a él.  
-James Buchanan Barnes, explícame qué demonios estabas haciendo con Steve. ¿Eres un degenerado o qué?- Lo regañó dándole un fuerte bofetón y aventándole el móvil al pecho que cayó en su regazo –Fue lo primero que te dije que no hicieras. ¿Era tan difícil aguantarte? Ya sé que te gusta pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal, los grabaron y quien sabe quien más tiene una copia de esto. ¿Sabes al menos al peligro que lo expusiste?- Reclamaba las respuestas.  
-¿Acaso crees que quería que esto pasara?- Se puso de pie caminando al otro lado del cuarto tirando el teléfono contra la cama –Brock lo sabe, nos grabó y no sé cómo, mandó el vídeo y estamos jodidos ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Algo que me sirva para borrarlo? No, entonces ahórrate los sermones y ayúdame a remediar esta mierda- Golpeó la pared frustrado.  
-Steve no sabe de dónde vienen los bebes todavía, James. Te dije que fueras lento con él si de verdad te gustaba aunque no me decías que así fuera, y mira lo que pasó, te excediste, él se dio cuenta y los filmó, para esta hora todos en la universidad deben de tener una copia de esa grabación. Puede perder su beca si se enteran las autoridades, ¿pensaste en él al menos al hacerlo?- Sujetó su chaqueta con fuerza y lo soltó empujándolo –Creí que te importaba por la forma en la que se veían- Murmuró y retrocedió un par de pasos –No sé como enmendarás esto, James- Se alejaba de él.  
-Si me importa- Detuvo su mano cuando estaba por salir a través de la puerta –Ya sé que te diste cuenta que apesto a vodka. No puedo acercármele si no tengo algo dentro de mi sistema, sea licor, nicotina, tabaco o la droga de las píldoras, no soy capaz siquiera de hablarle cuando estoy sobrio. No sé cómo enmendar mis equivocaciones, ni me arrepiento de lo que hicimos... me gusta, me gusta Steve Rogers- Admitió soltándola y retrocediendo dos pasos.  
-Lo supe desde que lo viste en el bar y esperaba que me lo dijeras. Para aconsejarte porque eres demasiado impulsivo- Le dio un golpe con la mano abierta en la cabeza –Lo arruinaste todo y ahora me toca ayudarte a salir del barro, como siempre- Exhaló pesadamente –Tengo un contacto, él nos puede ayudar a borrar el vídeo pero tardaremos un poco- Explicaba.  
-Gracias, ¿Qué tanto?- Se sobaba viéndola con una extraña expresión de agradecimiento y dolor.  
-Un día o menos, es plena madrugada y está dormido así que...- Le miró elevando sus cejas.  
-No, no voy a...- Sabía lo que pensaba.  
-Tienes que ir, y actúa como que todo va normal si Steve no lo sabe aun. Consigue la forma de ganar tiempo a solas con él e intenta explicarle la situación, y por lo que más quieras no cometas otra tontería de estas. Por lo menos asegúrate que nadie los vea- Dedicó para él una fría mirada –Hablo en serio, Barnes, compórtate y controla tus hormonas ¿quieres?- Romanoff conocía al castaño mucho mejor que él mismo.  
-Natasha, sabes que no estoy seguro de lo que siento ¿verdad?- Dijo apartándose un poco hasta caer sentado en el borde de la cama.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Se le acercó sentándose a un lado suyo.  
-Me atrae, pero no lo amo- Contestó de la manera más simple –Este gusto puede ser solo una etapa, una vez la supere no volveré a verlo como ahora- Exhaló –Si él no sana esto al mismo tiempo que yo entonces todo será peor, lo conveniente es que nos separemos y- Lo interrumpió.  
-James, prácticamente le metiste la lengua hasta la garganta y él no se te negó. Te conozco, sé cuál es tu modus operandi, y estoy tan segura, tan jodidamente segura que esto no es una etapa que andan quemándose entre los dos. Nunca en tu vida habías visto a alguien como lo miras a él y lo sabes, a Steve lo conozco de hace unos años y él no le permite a nadie ese tipo de contactos. Contigo es diferente, es como si de pronto tú tuvieras el control absoluto de todo lo que él puede hacer pero no lo hace si tú no se lo dices. Vi ese video unas tres veces y en todas veo lo mismo- Hizo una pequeña pausa.  
-...- Barnes no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

Por esa vez ella tenía toda la razón, si había algo más ahí que él renegaba. No era simple atracción, no era un juego nada más, no era solo experimentación, era mucho más y James lo sabía pero lo escondía, lo intentaba ocultar bajo todos los medios conocidos. Porque era consciente de lo que significaba eso. Un sentimiento mutuo. Entre dos personas que apenas se conocían y estuvieron destinadas durante sus vidas desconociéndolo. Steve no conocía más que su nombre. James ahora sabía cómo era su cubrecama.

-Tú y yo sabemos porque fuiste hasta su cuarto, justamente hoy y justo en la noche. No te mientas a ti mismo, ni a mí ni a él. Tú sientes algo más que un simple gustar y una atracción pasajera, y no sabes que es ahora pero lo averiguarás. Además, es mutuo. Steve no había estado con nadie antes de ti... bueno, tuvo una novia pero no se hicieron más que tomarse de las manos o abrazarse como un par de hermanos. Contigo ha soltado más prendas que con cualquiera, si eso no te da un indicio de lo que le haces sentir en realidad entonces no se qué podría hacerlo- Colocó una mano en su hombro –Y aquí entre nosotros- Se inclinó a su oído -Te lo presenté porque pensé que entre ustedes podría haber algo, solo que no creí que fuese a ser más que una amistad. Cuídalo James, él es frágil y sensible, necesita de alguien que le enseñe lo que nadie le ha enseñado y no me refiero a cosas sexuales sino a todo en la vida. Con él no necesitas buscar a nadie más- Concluyó apartándose de él.  
-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Qué tan segura estás de...?- Nuevamente se negaba y ella lo detuvo.  
-Porque las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido, sabemos cuando algo ocurre entre dos personas. Ustedes tienen una cosa más que gustarse, y se les nota, todo el mundo lo hace de hecho, no solo Steve lo hace evidente, tú también porque bajas la guardia cuando están hablando en privado. Si, Wanda me contó. Así que deja de refrenarlo tanto, si es necesario que Stark les construya un bunker o una cámara aislada para que vivan pues lo tendrá que hacer. Tú solo deja de pensar tanto en reprimirlo, permítele a eso en tu pecho que fluya pero ponle límites para que nos los destruya. Mientras yo intentaré borrar ese vídeo ¿de acuerdo?- Natasha parecía más su cómplice que su consejera.  
-¿Cómo sabes que fui a su cuarto?- Preguntó apoyando las manos en sus rodillas.  
-Intuición femenina... y que claramente a estas horas Steve siempre está en su cama. Por favor, su estilo de vida es predecible, apuesto que debió de irse a dar una ducha después de que te fuiste, y honestamente tú deberías de darte una, hermanito- Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta –Eso te delata demasiado- Guiñó un ojo divertida señalando aquello que se marcaba en su entrepierna.  
-¡Natalia Romanova!- Le lanzó la almohada pero esta dio contra la puerta porque ella se fue un segundo antes, riendo porque tenía toda la razón.

Era un asunto serio. El vídeo estaba publicado ya, todos lo tenían en sus móviles para entonces, Steve no sabía o quizá si, tal vez no se lo mandó a él porque esperaba que mejor se enterase de todos los estudiantes comentando lo ocurrido en la grabación. James no contaba con demasiado tiempo, faltaba menos de dos horas para el amanecer y su clase era después del primer bloque, no sabía si Rogers asistiría ese día al campus. Él debía de hacerlo si o si, porque Brock era como un león rugiente, estaría preparado para devorarlo cuando menos se lo esperase, y recordar siquiera su voz le provocaba asco. Su piel reconocía el sentimiento denominado repulsión y era eso lo que sentía cuando pensaba en ese ser que le desgraciaba la vida. James portaba un arma en su mesa de noche, podía solo dispararle como advertencia pero Rumlow era el hijo adoptivo de un demente veterano de guerra. Ese sujeto era gélido como la misma madre Rusia, en comparación a él que carecía de esos nervios de acero porque temía también por la vida de Natasha. Ella era como su hermana, si él caía, ella vendría con él y seguirían todos los demás, incluyendo a Steve en ese paquete... por este último se negó a dispararle a su peor pesadilla.

Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta del baño, giró el pomo, la atrajo hasta si abriéndola, cruzó el umbral y se desvistió dentro solo conservando el bóxer. Pasó y se posicionó debajo de la ducha, no dudó de girar la manilla del agua fría y ahogarse las blasfemias por la temperatura, ese sería su pequeño auto castigo por su calentura no programada, aprendería a controlar sus propios impulsos porque de eso dependía su nueva vida. Brock Rumlow conocía ahora sus gustos. Steve no era un juguete, le importaba realmente, y él aunque confundido pretendía cuidar a una persona que apenas aprendía a querer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer  
> Bueno, en este cap hubo un pequeño flasheo de winterbones e.e  
> No me podía resistir, y espero como ustedes a que este par todo le vaya bien pero... el drama vende :v  
> Tranquilas, nadie morirá n.n  
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo x'D


	13. Capitulo 11: Nuestro secreto es público

07:54  
Entrada al Campus  
Arco Universitario

Steve había dedicado el resto de esa noche a pensar en lo sucedido hasta dormirse. Se dio una ducha y se negó a hablarlo con su buen amigo Sam. Lang también supo de lo ocurrido por medio del vídeo que llegó a su móvil de manera anónima, se lo compartió a Wilson y ambos platicaron de la grabación. Era un hecho lo que había pasado y seguía ocurriendo entre ellos aunque no dijesen nada al respecto. Ambos amigos concluyeron en que debían de darle espacio al rubio para aclararse pero no lo descuidarían, lo vigilarían muy de cerca y se asegurarían de que no corriese un riesgo mortal porque al parecer él desconocía la existencia del vídeo. 

Rogers desbordaba la unidad colectiva como cada mañana, avanzó tranquilo hacia el interior del territorio universitario, caminando por la acera, cruzando las calles de ambos sentidos hacia el terminal donde abordó otro bus que lo transportaría hacia su facultad. Se sentó al fondo y se colocó sus auriculares, conectó estos a su reproductor MP3 y reprodujo su lista de Jazz de los 40s. Era más que música relajante, era melodiosa y alegre también. Él se recargó de la ventana mientras los estudiantes subían al autobús comentando sobre el vídeo, Steve no los escuchó porque tenía puestos sus auriculares y la atención en lo que veía a través del cristal polarizado. 

James en cambio a él amaneció con un buen par de ojeras bajo sus párpados inferiores. Esas bolsas oscuras denotaban su desvelo y le otorgaban un aspecto de mapache que contrastaba con su cabello revuelto. Caminó hacia la universidad a pasos lentos, sin deseos de asistir, sintiendo las miradas sobre él y desconocía el poder controlar su temperamento volátil entre tantos comentarios que oía a su alrededor al avanzar por la calle. Se puso los auriculares pronto cuando creía perder la compostura. Accionó Artifice de SOHN, la melodía rápidamente lo aisló de la realidad permitiéndole continuar transitado a pie hasta el arco, lo atravesó en calma sabiendo que hablaban sobre la grabación. Precisó el autobús que estaba a punto de marcharse y corrió, afortunadamente pudo abordarle casi en la puerta, subió los escalones de la puerta trasera y se apoyó de uno de los asientos. Se sostuvo del tubo metálico en el techo y suspiró aliviado de que al menos pudo conseguir subirse al bus antes de que saliese del terminal.

Fue descendiendo la mirada y encontró esos orbes azulados que le observaban como si él era lo único en el universo. Steve Rogers prácticamente se encontraba a un metro de distancia de él. Su suerte no podía ser otra. Relajó sus músculos al notar que apretaba sus manos. Sus ojos se mantuvieron conectados durante un tiempo que al castaño le pareció eterno. Odiaba cuando Natasha tenía razón, y la tenía en ese momento, era un sentimiento más allá de gustar. Lo sabía, era consciente y no podía alejarse.

-Pa-pásame tu mochila- Pronunció el rubio haciendo espacio en su regazo.  
-Gracias- Contestó el castaño descolgando el morral de sus hombros y pasándoselo.

No era más que un acto de amabilidad, no debía de significar nada más que eso pero Barnes sabía que para Rogers era más que ser cortes. Conocía poco al muchacho pero lo suficiente para deducir a que se debía su gentileza. Steve Grant Rogers era un joven ejemplar, excelentes calificaciones, una reputación intachable, modales y rectitud, moral y valores, buen lenguaje... virgen. James Buchanan Barnes era un joven liberal, calificaciones aceptables, una reputación de mujeriego, sin modales, sin rectitud, moralmente impuro, sin valores, y su lenguaje era obsceno... por su cama había pasado a media nación. James era un peligro potencial para Steve, pero Steve era su tentación más intensa.

El bus se estacionó en el destino final, el otro terminal, y los que iban de pie fueron desbordando la unidad. Los estudiantes murmuraban de lo ocurrido en la grabación, el castaño los escuchaba ya guardando su reproductor y auriculares en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sabía que hablaban de eso y no había marcha atrás, todos lo sabían, estaban al tanto de que había besado salvajemente a ese rubio algo torpe que se ponía de pie. James esperó que todos bajasen, que Steve se pusiese de pie y le cedió el primer paso más le tomó de la cintura cuando hubieron dado dos pasos en el pavimento.

-Anoche te dije que sobrio no podía acercarme a ti. Hoy no he consumido absolutamente nada, lo que hago lo estoy haciendo porque así quiero. Aun es confuso para mí, pero tu compañía me es agradable, Stevie- Susurró a su oído y se encontraban a la vista de cualquiera –No te pongas tenso ¿si, cariño?- Se atrevió a depositar un beso bajo su oreja.

Brock Rumlow se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de allí y Buchanan lo sabía, a propósito hizo lo que hizo. Si Brock pensaba que lo intimidaba él le daría verdaderas razones con las cuales seguir ese juego infantil que les llevaba. Se apartó un poco y deslizó sus dedos desde el codo, sobre su antebrazo lentamente hasta su mano donde los entrelazó por primera vez con los de él. Era una experiencia primeriza. Nunca en su vida había tomado la mano de otro varón con estos sentimientos.

-Ven, vayamos a clase- Acarició con cuidado su piel.  
-...- El rubio asintió sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Natasha lo decapitaría cuando se enterase de lo que él estaba haciendo pero si todo el campus ya lo sabía no tenía sentido ocultarlo. Si querían saberlo, les daría tanto material que lo verían como algo normal, dejarían de murmurar y podrían retomar la normalidad de sus vidas de nuevo. Él pensaba seriamente en que haría más tarde con sus caminos, conocía lo que podía estar sintiendo Steve solo de verlo de reojo, era un manojo de nervios andante. Apretó su mano cuando estuvieron cerca de los casilleros.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo, Steve. Pero después de clase, podemos vernos en la plaza del segundo piso, por la derecha ¿te parece?- Le propuso soltando de a poco su mano y jugando con sus dedos, empezaba a gustarle el roce entre sus manos, era como si cada parte de ellos encajase perfectamente entre sí.  
-¿D-de qué?- Tartamudeó retrocediendo inconscientemente, sus talones se frenaron con los casilleros.  
-Sobre nosotros- Su mirada volvió a ser la de ese depredador de la noche anterior. 

Wanda cruzó en el pasillo y estuvo a punto de llamar al castaño pero el sonido del metal la frenó. Barnes se dejó llevar por ese impulso y le arrinconó contra las taquillas, Rogers otra vez no se oponía. Los alumnos que se encontraban en el corredor vieron el beso que el castaño usurpó de los labios del rubio. Fueron unos roces muy suaves que acabaron en suspiros.

-Me estás haciendo adicto a ti- Susurró esas palabras –Cuídate, nos veremos en un rato- Era tan peligroso ese tipo de muestras de afecto en público dentro del campus aunque ya Rumlow lo sabía, esconderlo carecía de lógica en todos los sentidos.

Barnes no pretendía vivir oculto el resto de su vida y Brock le hizo la decisión más simple, al enviar ese vídeo lo forzó a abrir las puertas de su armario metafórico. No volvería a esconder lo que era y lo que sentía, si él decidió descubrirlo frente a todos le daría una probada de su propio juego mostrándole que en vez de perjudicarlo le había dado el boleto para mostrarle a todos cuáles eran sus verdaderas inclinaciones. El sentimiento que lo ataba al rubio era más fuerte que su sentido común, lo hacía actuar y luego pensaba en sus consecuencias. ¿Enamorado? Aun no, pero si le atraía, si le gustaba, si le hacía sentir mil y un maravillas solo con existir.

Rogers se apartó un poco de los casilleros saboreándose los labios luego de ese beso de despedida de Barnes. Aun desconocía exactamente que eran. No amigos. No mejores amigos. Eran algo que él no identificaba ni denominaba de ninguna manera que pudiera haber pensado. ¿Le amaba? Era demasiado pronto para concluir algo como eso. Pero le gustaba, más que cualquier otra persona. James poseía un “no sé qué” que lo atraía como un insecto a la luz. Se volteó quedando de frente a las taquillas, apoyó las manos en la superficie y abrió la que le correspondía.

-Steve, sabes que todo el mundo los acaba de ver ¿verdad?- Era Tony Stark quien se le acercaba por un lado y se recargaba de las casillas.  
-...- Rogers solamente asintió, ya Barnes se había ido en compañía de Wanda quien le interrogaba.  
-¿Cuánto llevan conociéndose? ¿Dos días? Por favor, Rogers, tú no eres así, tal vez de él lo veríamos venir pero no de ti, te ha afectado rápido, chico- Continuaba diciéndole pero sin ánimos de ofenderlo.  
-No... No digas eso, de él. N-no es una mala influencia ¿vale?- Intentó defenderlo.  
-¿Ah no? ¿Qué te hizo para convencerte tan pronto? Ah sí, se revolcaron anoche en tu cama- Eso fue suficiente y reaccionó con un golpe seco que dejó el pasillo en silencio.

Stark se desequilibró cayendo al piso sentado y sobándose el costado. Rogers jamás había contestado con violencia a nadie, ni quienes lo agredían verbal o físicamente ni menos a conocidos. Anthony no lo vio venir y desde el suelo se mostraba atónito de su reacción. Steve cerró el casillero y solo con su maletín se fue por el otro extremo del corredor sin decir ni una palabra más.

Steve caminó rápido hacia las escaleras que subió apresurado, aceleró el paso por el corredor hasta su aula. Ingresó y avanzó hasta el fondo, se sentó en el último asiento, apoyó los codos de la mesa y escondió el rostro entre sus manos que temblaban. Nunca había agredido a nadie, temía de cómo eso afectase su amistad a futuro. Rogers había actuado en defensa de la persona que quería... fueron sus sentimientos los que reaccionaron ante el estimulo externo que representó sus palabras. Inhaló profundo y exhaló pausadamente.

-Rogers, que casualidad conseguirte solo- Escuchó una voz grave y fue descubriendo su rostro hasta el tabique precisando con sus pupilas la estela de humo que suspiraba aquel varón con una expresión que le causaba temor –Tranquilo, el mapachito sabrá de ti. Directamente del hospital; sujétenlo- Ordenó chasqueando los dedos y los que venían en su compañía obedecieron.

Planta baja. Aula 012. Lenguas antiguas y extintas.  
09:55

James se encontraba en su clase concentrado en un grueso texto del siglo XVI en latín puro. Él sentado en su pupitre revisaba su diccionario, guías, apuntes y el libro presuntamente de anatomía humana. Wanda se le acercó cuando el profesor abandonó momentáneamente el salón de clases. La castaña se apoyó de su mesa con sus codos.

-¿Te está costando mucho?- Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.  
-Demasiado, es de los más complicados porque el idioma es puro, no tiene variaciones y me frustra no poder ni con la primera línea- Respondió y empezaba a sentir indicios de jaqueca.

Se levantó de su respectivo asiento caminando hacia la ventana, miró por el cristal hacia afuera y suspiró puesto que todo andaba tan calmado que inspiraba terror. Presentía en el fondo que algo ocurriría. Su móvil vibró en su bolsillo y lo buscó con su mano, vio la pantalla y atendió la llamada.

-Hola ¿ya salis...?- Había contestado y ante la voz del otro lado de la línea él perdió el habla. 

El aparato se resbaló de sus dedos hacia el suelo, Maximoff lo detalló. La manera en la cual su semblante se deformó fue irreal, retrocedió un paso, volteó hacia la puerta y sin decir nada corrió fuera. La ignoró a ella y a todo aquel que le llamó mientras apresuraba el paso tomando las escaleras. Ascendió los escalones corriendo, sujetaba su mano del barandal y solamente pensaba en esa voz. En sus palabras. En el ahogo del fondo. Perdía la compostura con cada paso que daba. 

Perdió el equilibrio cuando alcanzó la planta correcta, jadeaba y volteaba a ambos lados buscando guiarse por los letreros que colgaban de los techos. Encontró la dirección y la tomó corriendo por ese corredor, ya los músculos de sus piernas se habían contraído debido a la actividad física. Se detuvo abruptamente en el umbral de su aula, todo era su culpa, lo ocurrido era por él, debido a sus acciones le habían involucrado directamente con alguien que vivía de destruir sus días.

Presenciaba las consecuencias que conllevaba que su secreto fuese público. Steve Rogers no era ni de lejos la sombra del muchacho del cual se despidió hacia poco tiempo. Su cabello rubio manchado de rojo. Su pálida piel salpicada de violeta, cian y carmín. Su visión se hizo borrosa, parpadeó y dos lágrimas cayeron a sus pies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer  
> Primero lo primero... ya sé, duele mucho lo que acaba de pasar, tal vez lo sospecharon, quizá no pero ya pasó v.v  
> Yo tampoco quería incluir una escena así para este par pero era necesario para ponerle tensión a la trama, se estaba volviendo muy de aquí para allá, ahora si está en sintonía este fic uwu
> 
> No tengo mucho que decirles más que todo es por un fin, tranquilas, nadie se moriría como les dije pero este evento es más que necesario para poner el fanfic en su completa tensión n.n
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, y, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo nwn


	14. Capitulo 12: Mi novio

12:05  
Hospital Central.  
Cuidados intensivos.

James Barnes caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala de espera, impaciente y reo de su propia ansiedad al no soportar ni un segundo más de incertidumbre. Un medico atravesó la puerta de la habitación donde fue ingresado Rogers tras la llamada a servicios médicos de emergencia. El castaño precisó al uniformado de la bata blanca y se le acercó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Despertó? ¿Va a estar bien?- La angustia lo carcomía.  
-¿Usted es un familiar?- Preguntó el hombre ajustando sus anteojos.  
-...- Guardó silencio por un segundo –Soy su novio- No titubeó al contestar.

Barnes era consciente del peso de sus palabras, de que si alguien lo escuchaba él sería el próximo con los huesos rotos. Steve era una víctima más que yacía inconsciente en una camilla de hospital, una vía intravenosa le suministraba suero al torrente sanguíneo, un respirador mantenía sus pulmones en funcionamiento debido a una fractura de costillas que le perforó el pulmón derecho. Clavícula fracturada. Músculos levemente lacerados. Humero y radio fracturados en tres partes cada uno. Contusión cráneo encefálica. Era un pronóstico terrible. 

A James se le permitió la entrada después de dialogar con el doctor a cargo de su caso. El rubio se encontraba sedado y el castaño sabía que su estado era su total culpa. El remordimiento lo consumía desde adentro. Pensaba en que poder hacer para intentar mantenerlo con vida un poco más de tiempo, siquiera poder presenciar cuando despertase... si es que algún día volvería a ver esos inocentes ojos azules que lo atraparon la primera vez. Se sentó a su lado en una silla que ahí estaba. Con temor de causarle un daño más se atrevió a tomar su mano, entrelazó los dedos y aquel no respondía al estimulo. Cerró los parpados e inhaló hondo, llenando los pulmones de aire y exhalándolo posteriormente. Apretó suavemente su mano.

-Perdóname, yo tengo la culpa- Habló y la voz se rasgaba en su garganta. Solo los sonidos de los aparatos que le tenían con vida eran los que rompían al silencio –Debí advertirte, cuidar de ti como me dijo Natasha pero me confié, pensé que él no te buscaría a ti sino a mi... y mira lo que pasó- Se inclinó sosteniendo su mano, su visión se empañaba y parpadeos dejaban las gotas caer al suelo de cerámica –Siento todo esto- Murmuró entre dientes y ahogaba su propia voz –Yo...- No le alcanzaron las palabras.

Él nunca quiso que algo así sucediera e incluso pensaba que Steve estaría a salvo si todo era público de manos de Brock quien publicó ese vídeo. Desconocía quienes fueron los agresores pero intuía que ese apodado Bones era el responsable detrás de lo que le hicieron a Steve. Rogers era la persona más ingenua, pura, inocente e inculpable que conocía, si alguien se atrevió a ponerle más que un dedo encima era porque sabían que toda su fachada de rudeza no era más que una máscara porque el verdadero James era tan suave como un gatito, tan solo se ocultaba para no resultar lastimado en los sentimientos si se involucraba demasiado.

Cerró los párpados, sintiendo que el mundo que creía conocer se derrumbaba sobre sus hombros, perdía gradualmente la poca confianza que había conservado sobre su entorno, sobre quienes le rodeaban, consideraba manchar su propia ficha ante la policía y fiscalía al tomar justicia por sus propios medios. No era la primera vez que sopesaba tales ideas, nadie sabía de este lado frío de él, lo escondía porque no comprenderían el porqué meditaba en estas ideas.

-Steve, la sembraré entre sus ojos. No remediará tu condición pero aliviará esta carga que siento, hará justicia por ti y evitará que otros sufran lo que tú- Besó sus nudillos y se creía completamente en privado dentro de su habitación de hospital.

La gélida temperatura que lo envolvía no podría apaciguar lo que hervía en sus venas. La impotencia de no haber evitado el mal. La gravedad de su estado le corrompía los sentidos. Lo delicado de su salud actual desorbitaba su sentido común. Una enfermera irrumpió y de inmediato sus pupilas la enfocaron sin sentimientos aparentes. James Buchanan Barnes había cambiado de nuevo, era otra vez el sujeto frívolo que conoció Steve Rogers la noche en el AV, pero esta vez era así porque alguien había provocado el regreso de ese ser insensible que podrían considerar un peligro a la sociedad. Su desequilibrio mental apenas conocido por Romanoff quien nunca fue capaz de refrenarlo o hacer un intento de detenerlo cuando su agresividad se mostraba. 

Tras la orden de retiro de la muchacha él se puso de pie, acarició la frente del rubio y se inclinó depositando un beso en su piel. En los moratones que se marcaban en su pálida tez pintada de horror. Un labio partido en donde dejó un suave beso en la comisura.

-Se va a arrepentir de haberte tocado, te lo aseguro- Murmuró cerca de su boca y soltó su mano sin deseos de dejarlo ir. 

Un último vistazo que le brindó ya de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta. Regresó la mirada al corredor y acabó abandonando ese cuarto de hospital. Necesitaba pensar con la cabeza que tenía sobre los hombros y no dejarse preso de su impulsividad. Escuchó las voces de Lang, Wilson, Romanoff, los Maximoff e incluso Stark. Él no les contestó, orientó los pasos hacia el baño y allí se encerró. Nadie podía culparlo, acababa de haber visto a la persona que en poco tiempo se hizo un ser importante en su vida completa y enteramente devastada, destruida y desbaratada sin piedad. Fue una imagen fuerte y necesitaba tiempo en su intimidad para procesarlo con la cordura que aun a esa edad después de consumir psicofármacos conservaba. Un porcentaje menor a un cuarto de la totalidad pero era algo, era lo que lo mantenía como un potencial peligro y a la vez como un inocente más.

-Sabía que no podíamos dejarlo ir solo hoy- Interrumpió el silencio Wilson poniéndose de pie afligido.  
-No sabíamos que esto ocurriría, nos ha afectado a todos- Wanda se levantó de la silla metálica.  
-Discutir no solucionará nada ¿sabían?- Irrumpió Romanoff desde la esquina.  
-A ver ¿Qué propones? ¿Qué nos quedemos aquí a tomar el té o que pensemos en una forma de cobrárselo?- Lang fue quien atacó esta vez y todas las miradas se enfocaron en él –Conozco a Steve desde que Sarah estaba viva y ese de ahí sería incapaz de meterse en un problema tal que lo llevase a tales condiciones, su agresor tiene nombre y apellido, y aquí todos saben quién es- Añadió con seriedad.  
-Brock Rumlow, el hijo bastardo de Alexander Pierce- La voz grave de James cortó toda palabra de ellos, había regresado de su repentino encierro voluntario –Brock desde hace un tiempo que ha...- Lo interrumpieron.  
-Ni se te ocurra decirlo ahora, Barnes- Natasha frenó su confesión.  
-¿Y qué? ¿Vendrá por mí esta vez? Ojala lo hiciera, pero él es un perro cobarde- Escupió las palabras –Tú sabes que fue por mí que Steve está en coma. ¡Maldita sea le fracturó las jodidas costillas! ¿¡Como mierda conseguirá acabar su carrera!?- Golpeó la pared con su puño izquierdo y el silencio retumbaba en el corredor –Si es que acaso despierta- Murmuró.

La ansiedad pronto lo abrazó sintiéndose abrumado. Sus pies retrocedieron dos pasos, giró en su eje y se fue de allí. Se retiró caminando a quien sabe dónde. La rusa tragó grueso. Lang estaba callado. Wilson no sabía que pensar. Wanda intentaba pensar. Pietro la apoyaba sobando su pelo. Stark no había intervenido, estaba al parecer en una llamada con su padre aislado en la ventana. Se acercó al grupo luego de la conmoción.

-No se preocupen por él, hablé con mi padre y el viejo mandará a alguno de sus muchos guardias personales a custodiarlo de día y de noche. Con eso tenemos un peso menos encima- Esas eran buenas noticias.  
-¿Qué te pasó en la cara? Parece que te peleaste con alguien, tú no eres de músculos soldadito de aluminio- Natasha bromeó un poco sobre la marca violácea en su ojo derecho.  
-¿Esto? Nada, ni siquiera duele- Respondió completamente normal.  
-Aja, si claro. De seguro te pasaste de pedante con alguien y te dejó ese bonito moretón ¿o me equivoco?- Elevó una de sus cejas.

El heredero de los Stark’s hizo una mueca sin responder su pregunta porque era cierto, se excedió en bromas y Rogers le dejó una marca allí que no podría pasar por alto sin recordar que ese pacifico muchacho tenía un carácter que llegaba a un límite, una paciencia que se agotaba cuando se atrevían a ofender a Barnes. Wanda ahogó una pequeña risa y el pelinegro la fulminó con la mirada, eso la hizo reírse más alto. Pietro la imitó y por ese pasillo entraba Clint que apenas había recibido la noticia. Él conocía a Romanoff de hacia unos años atrás, fue directamente hacia ella y la abrazó, para la pelirroja Steve era como un hermano pequeño, a pesar de haberle ganado una al millonario adolescente se encontraba muy afectada por la situación.

Barnes se había refugiado en el baño de varones, se escondió en uno de los cubículos y masticó dos de los comprimidos. Dos tabletas de 300mg cada una, eran unas DZB que necesitaba para ese trastorno psicológico que lo aquejaba, porque muy en el fondo deseaba el día que Rogers abriese esos párpados y le viera, no como una persona en proceso de juicio por asesinato en primer grado sino como ese mismo muchacho retraído que conoció en un bar. 

Esos ojos azules podían robarle el aliento, secar su boca y anhelar un roce de esos rosados labios. Perfectos labios americanos, sus pestañas que adornaban sus párpados, en esos azules orbes de niño que no eran capaces de verle a mal sino con una dulzura tan preciosa que sentía que el mundo se caía a pedazos solo porque él se encontraba inconsciente y dopado en analgésicos que aliviaban su dolor físico. Añoraba verle despertar, deseaba jugar con sus dedos y tumbarse bajo un atardecer carmesí en el pasto recién podado de un parque cualquiera. Ver el cielo, rozar sus manos y si fuese posible besar esa boca tan inocentemente sensual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola!  
> Gracias por leer  
> Este capitulo en particular me gusta mucho porque es la primera vez que Bucky dice que Steve es su novio, oficialmente, a la vista de todos sin temor de que vuelvan a hacerles daño, no se ustedes pero a mi se me hizo lindo colocar esa parte y me resultó doloroso todo lo que le ocurrió a Steve por amor a su Bucky u.u  
> Pero, tranquilas, no sufran, ellos serán felices :'v


	15. Capitulo 13: El guarda de tus sueños

23:45  
Hospital Central  
Cuidados intensivos. Habitación 0032

James prácticamente suplicó porque se le permitiera quedarse por la noche en el cuarto de la persona que necesitaba mucho más que su compañía; necesitaba un milagro. Esos dedos vendados y lastimados, aparentemente funcionales puesto que fueron golpeados pero sus huesos resultaron intactos, lástima que sus costillas no corrieron con esa suerte. El castaño se durmió hecho un ovillo, apenas abrigado con su chaqueta y una manta, sentado en la silla a su lado. 

A él dejó de importarle lo que pudiera sentir su cuerpo físicamente bajo las temperaturas gélidas que ofrecía el aire acondicionado del cuarto. Deseó estar presente para cuando abriese sus párpados de nuevo y soportaría lo que fuera por ello, porque lo merecía, y no sabía en qué momento fue que se ganó tal importancia en su vida. No entendía porque actuaba de esa forma por alguien que apenas conocía, pero según Romanoff era el destino. Wanda decía que eran como dos almas predestinadas desde antes, desde una época aun más trágica donde su amor no pudo ser y era probable que tuviesen oportunidades ahora... si no, el destino los juntaría nuevamente en otro tiempo. Ese par de chicas eran unas románticas cuando se lo proponían pero para James solo constaba algo como verdadero. Y eran todos esos sentimientos que se agitaban cuando ambos se encontraban cercanos, íntimos, sin nadie más; en esos instantes el curso de la vida se pausaba dejando que sus miradas hablasen entre sus almas. Lo que experimentaba en esos gloriosos minutos traducían sus sentimientos, codificaban las respuestas a sus preguntas, a sus dudas, a todo lo que giraba en torno a ambos. Aunque no cuestionaba sus emociones, las sensaciones o su percepción de lo que ocurría. 

Era noche avanzada ya, más de media noche y para entonces solamente los aparatos se oían así como el sonido del aire acondicionado en funcionamiento. James dormía y despertaba constantemente, sufriendo escalofríos debido a la temperatura más de ahí nadie le movería. Steve descansaba como un ángel durmiente hasta que el efecto de la anestesia suministrada por vía sanguínea perdió su función y él despertó. Abriendo lentamente sus párpados poco más de doce horas después de haber recibido una golpiza violenta por haberse fijado en la persona equivocada... o quizá el más indicado de todos los seres humanos de la faz de la tierra. Se removió un poco, quejándose como un cachorro herido; voz que Barnes escuchó, reconoció y abrió esos párpados viendo al rubio adolorido, medio despierto, confundido y... lágrimas bajaron por esas mejillas golpeadas.

-Steve...- Murmuró y al instante siguiente se encontraba limpiando suave como delicadamente su rostro húmedo -¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó sin ignorar el tenue rubor que marcaba más oscuro los moratones.  
Rogers apena procesaba lo que vivía, creía que... -¿Quién eres?- Murmuró apartándose hacia atrás confundido.

James alejó sus manos de él y se dejó caer sentado en el asiento sin entender. Sin creer. Sin desear hacer de cuentas que su memoria se había vaciado. Los golpes en su cabeza le dejaron en blanco. No lo veía como antes sino como a un desconocido del que temía lo peor... no lo reconocía y cuando trató de explicarle, Rogers perdió el conocimiento quedando inconsciente de inmediato, entró en un paro cardiaco. Los aparatos pitaban retumbando en sus oídos y los enfermeros acudieron a la habitación con prontitud, atendiendo al muchacho y sacándolo a él de allí.

Los minutos lo llenaron de angustia, pero las horas acuchillaron lo que sentía en el pecho oprimido cuando recordaba lo vivido hace pocas horas. Steve era importante en su vida, pero él no era ni un conocido en su nuevo camino, no quería afrontar un mundo así, deseaba solo cerrar los párpados, obligándose a dormir y despertar con un Steve que si le recordase. Su torpeza, sus malas decisiones, su impulsividad y esa imprudencia suya no solo pudieron arrancarlo del mundo sino que también lo borró a él de sus vivencias. 

No lo pudo reprimir más tiempo... su visión se hizo borrosa, parpadeó y la primera lágrima descendió sobre su mejilla, su mentón rasposo con vellos apenas que brotaban de su piel, una segunda lágrima la precedió, así fueron bajando una a una, ahogando los sollozos al morderse los labios. Temblaba su mandíbula y gotas amargas caían al suelo, a sus pies, a donde nadie vería, en el único lugar donde él se derrumbaba a pedazos. Cada ladrillo del muro que resguardaba sus sentimientos y emociones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer  
> Sin duda estos capítulos me duelen en el kokoro pero como ya les había dicho, son muy necesarios para la trama en si x-x  
> No diré más que gracias por seguir la historia y... espero vernos en la siguiente entrega v.v


	16. Capitulo 14: El soldado de invierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Perdonen la ausencia de meses, universidad, sin Internet en casa todo se complicaba, perdónenme u.u  
> Procuraré estar al día más seguido, al menos una actualización por semana, espero poder seguir así hasta el final de la historia, siempre he dicho que me gusta mucho esta temática y estaba pensando incluso en otras tramas para otros escritos, quizá sean OneShot para no hacerlos tan largos, breves y que no interfieran con mi tiempo. Felices fiesta, feliz año y día de reyes~  
> Les quiero uvu

Nueva york. 03:29  
Hospital Central

La noche fue fría, insípida e incolora. Perdió lustre la vida. Los caminos e hilos del destino se enredaban entre sí, perdía poco a poco las chispas que daban emoción, ansiedad, expectativa e ilusión a la vida. James se levantó de la silla metálica y caminó a través del corredor del hospital obviamente intencionalmente, orientándose hacia las escaleras. Atravesó el umbral ascendiendo los escalones uno a uno, sin detenerse, sin cesar esas odiosas lágrimas que maldecía entre dientes. Estaba entrando a zonas restringidas del edificio médico pero aquello no le importaba, en lo absoluto. 

Recorrió decenas de metros a escalonadas hasta alcanzar una puerta de hierro que empujó con su mano izquierda abriéndola, las bisagras crujieron y él atravesó el umbral; dio los primeros pasos y cerró la compuerta avanzando en la azotea despejada. Las corrientes de viento gélido infundían el hielo en sus huesos produciéndole dolor agudo en su brazo izquierdo debido a sus huesos de titanio. ¿Sufría? Si, horriblemente pero las sensaciones eran conocidas para él. En los inviernos siempre experimentaba episodios similares.

Se acercó hacia el borde, la horma de sus botas sobre el filo del abismo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y una fuerza contraria a la gravedad lo haló con hilos invisibles hacia atrás. No le producía vértigo, ni siquiera temía de las alturas para estar sobre la placa de concreto que finalizaba un edificio de catorce pisos de extensión. James Buchanan Barnes carecía de miedo.

La brisa nocturna revolvía su cabello y le arrancó la goma, llevándosela lejos, entre sus corrientes para no devolverla. Escuchaba un zumbido y un golpeteo de tela característico, era el movimiento brusco de su franela y chaqueta debido al fuerte viento en esa hora. Era más de media noche, muy bien entrada la madrugada y observaba las luces de algunos edificios. Del alumbrado público. De los autos que recorrían las calles y avenidas que estaban a su vista. Se sentó ahí, en el borde, sin ningún tipo de temor, a decenas metros, incluso cientos. Cerró los párpados y ya no habían lágrimas, ni una de esas saladas gotas que significaban debilidad. 

Hacia la infinidad de la ciudad, y allá, en la lejanía pero tan nítida como una fotografía. El brillo de esa escultura resaltaba en la noche. La estatua de la libertad. Alzada de majestuosidad, patriotismo, pertenencia, un icono de la libertad de su nación. James se inclinó hacia adelante y podía solamente dejarse caer pero contrario a eso se tumbó de espaldas. Y abrió los párpados, viendo el cielo, detallando las figuras abstractas que formaban las estrellas en el firmamento. Constelaciones de cuerpos celestes adornaban el manto nocturno.

De la cajetilla de su bolsillo sacó un cigarrillo que colocó en sus labios, su encendedor le proveyó de fuego. Inhaló hondo inundando de nicotina pura sus pulmones, tomó el cilindro con dos de sus dedos sacándolo de su boca. Retenía el humo en su cuerpo y poco a poco lo fue liberando, viéndolo danzar entre corrientes de hielo ventoso. Sentía sus ojos arder de nuevo, tomó otra calada más profunda y los hilos humeantes se desprendían de sus labios. Cuando todo fallaba él recurría a los calmantes psicotrópicos no recetados que afectaban su organismo y su salud, no le importaba más que alejar las horrendas voces quebradas que taladraban sus oídos. Como si un grupo de fantasmas lo acusasen continuamente. Él en medio y ellos dispuestos en ronda a su alrededor señalándolo, acusando, juzgando y criticando incluso su modo de respirar. Su vida siempre fue patética.

Natasha no estaba ahí para envolverlo en sus brazos y susurrarle un “Todo estará bien” que el 99% de las veces era mentira pero servía como esperanzador, aunque falso, funcionaba para calmar su ansiedad y sus temores, pero ahora se encontraba completamente desolado en la azotea de un edificio con intensos deseos de dejarse caer al vacío. Y no supo cuando fue que se puso de pie en el borde nuevamente, observando la caída libre, impactaría y todo se borraría. La culpa, el mal sabor de boca, la conciencia no lo acusaría más, no habría Rumlow que acosase su existencia, no existiría ni una pizca de dolor, ni un recuerdo de ese rubio torpe... si, ese torpe.

-¡Maldito seas, Rogers! ¿Por qué carajos tenías que seguir buscándome?- Le gritó a la nada -¿Por qué? Tu vida ya era perfecta ¿Por qué seguiste a este bastardo? Ahora lo perdiste todo. Tu memoria... tu vida... a ti- Dejó la colilla resbalar de sus dedos y sintió la atracción del vacío sobre su cuerpo.

Si tan solo... percibió algo a su espalda, esa sensación escalofriante de ser observado. Temió de moverse aunque se tambaleaba al filo del abismo. Dio un paso atrás bajando un pie del pequeño muro, giró el torso y le miró. Elevó sus cejas incrédulo de quien estaba allí.

-¿Steve?- Precisaba con sus ojos la figura del artista vestido únicamente con una bata de hospital, vendajes ensangrentados, un característico temblor en el cuerpo debido al frio... ese muchacho seguía siendo el mismo imprudente que conoció, con o sin memoria seguía siendo él.  
-¿Quién demonios es Steve?- Respondió cortado y al dar el primer paso se desplomó allí mismo.

James corrió a su encuentro e intentó hacerlo reaccionar más no pudo, consiguió fuerza necesaria de donde no supo para cargarlo en ambos brazos y llevarlo escaleras abajo hacia el pabellón de cuidados intensivos. El equipo médico necesitó de horas para estabilizarlo, de nuevo, recurrieron a sujetarlo con correas de cuero a la camilla porque no podían estarlo buscando cada cuanto se levantase y huyese del cuarto hospitalario. Ya siendo las seis de la madrugada el alba rasgaba el firmamento, Barnes veía el amanecer desde la ventana de la habitación de Steve. Se encontraba de espaldas a él apoyando las manos al borde.

06:47  
Cuidados intensivos

Steve no recordaba siquiera su nombre ni quien fue pero la memoria sensitiva de su piel bramaba por acercarse de nuevo a James, reconocía que aquel muchacho significaba algo para él, lo fue y su cuerpo lo sabía, su cerebro no por ahora pero recordaría, con terapia y paciencia sus vivencias podrían volver. Sus parpados se abrieron lento cuando el efecto de la anestesia local cesó y recorría con sus ojos la espalda del castaño. Hombros anchos, cintura delineada ligeramente detrás de una franela ceñida, cadera estrecha, una musculatura que apenas se notaba en el cuerpo de adolescente que tenía. Le hizo contraer involuntariamente los músculos del abdomen. Era incapaz de suspirar tan siquiera, le habían colocado el respirador artificial de nuevo, con sus manos sujetas evitarían que se desconectase de los equipos y deambulase por el hospital.

Barnes se volteó y sus miradas se conectaron de nuevo, no pudo evitar él mismo morder levemente su labio inferior estando bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Rogers. Observó sus facciones y producían el mismo efecto, debajo de moratones violetas él aun veía a ese chico de Brooklyn con su corbata de moño y vestido de antaño. Se apartó de la ventana y avanzó sin temor hacia donde estaba, se detuvo a su lado, apoyó la izquierda en el borde de la camilla y la derecha delineó el contorno de su rostro con cuidado.

-No temas, no te amarraron para dañarte. Te salías muy seguido de aquí y es muy peligroso para ti que lo hagas, no estás bien para caminar- Decía suavemente y detuvo sus dígitos sobre sus labios. 

Quería besarlo, se podía notar su ansiedad en la mirada. Los ojos azules del artista autorizaron... la distancia se acabó cuando sus bocas tuvieron contacto nuevamente. Fueron roces interrumpidos por el tubo que entraba por su boca y bajaba por su tráquea a sus pulmones, a duras penas su mano atrapó el borde de su franela reteniéndolo cerca de él aun finalizado ese beso. Esa atracción los acabaría destruyendo, los asesinaría a ambos eventualmente. James carecía de autocontrol cuando se encontraba próximo a Steve.

-Quisiera saber cómo es hacerte el amor, Stevie- Ronroneó rozando su nariz con la de él y besó su labio superior –Ya, por favor... no puedo seguir haciéndote esto- Consiguió la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para apartarse pero el tirón de su franela lo hizo caer a su abismo preferido otra vez. Apoyó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y su pelo colgaba, se interponía entre sus rostros –Te gustan tanto los problemas, punk- Y aunque quisiera no podía apartarse así por querer y ya, sabía que aquel estaba igual de imantado que él mismo.

La respiración era un lío mutuo, las ansias de devorar su boca y arrancarle los gemidos a mordidas le carcomían desde adentro. Relamió sus propios labios jadeando sobre los de él. Quiso probar de nuevo la exquisitez que representaba su casta boca pero el sonido de la puerta le hizo apartarse inmediatamente. Se enderezó, dio un paso atrás y desvió la mirada a un lado queriendo ignorar lo apretado que sentía su pantalón. Una enfermera llegó a revisar el estado del rubio y el castaño se escabulló fuera de la habitación, fue hacia el baño y se encerró en uno de los cubículos. Sin opción desabrochó su pantalón y bajó la cremallera para liberar la presión, inevitablemente se le escurrió un gemido suave y felino entre los labios. Balbuceando su nombre y se apoyó de la puerta de metal sintiendo sus piernas temblar. Autocontrol era algo que necesitaba con urgencia.

Pero lo halló, de lo más hondo de la conciencia y la moral que conservaba todavía, debía de fingir que no moría por una atracción tan peligrosa como esa. Porque aun no era amor, era un gusto atractivo por lo prohibido, lo clandestino, lo letalmente provocativo y tentativo. Se les hacía imposible resistirse el uno a los deseos caprichosos del otro. Dos niños jugando con fuego que un día los consumiría... en ese instante sabrían si siempre fue una etapa o descubrían su propia identidad. Lo harían juntos, porque de esa manera tentaban a la suerte.

El móvil en su bolsillo vibró y por instinto mismo atendió la supuesta llamada. Él no esperaba comunicación con nadie y pocas, por no decir nadie, personas tenían su número telefónico en sus agendas.

-¿Bueno?- Su voz aun era ronca aunque se percibía un hilo tembloroso.  
-¿Cómo está? ¿Te han dicho algo de él?- Preguntaba del otro lado su hermana.  
-Está bien, solo se escapó a media noche de su cuarto... tranquila, está bien, bajo medicación y parece que tiene perdida de la memoria. Si, amnesia. Claro, por el traumatismo. Y no, no se tiene ninguna fecha de cuando le den el alta, su estado es muy delicado todavía, no se sabe que tanto daño le quedó en la cabeza ni si volverá a ser el que fue. Esperan que evolucione con el tratamiento pero nada es seguro- Le explicaba y centrar la mente en otro asunto enfriaba zonas específicas –Si... yo estoy bien- Mintió con la voz quebrada.  
-James, eres mi hermano de otra madre, te conozco y hasta sé cuantos lunares tienes, incluso en donde están. Sé que no estás bien, no quiero verte ni escucharte así, siento que te rompes y no puedo armarte... yo- Ella misma hizo una pequeña pausa –Sal, te estoy esperando en el pasillo- Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Barnes guardó el aparato, acomodó su pantalón cerrándolo. Pasó a través del umbral sin ver los espejos o los lavabos, salió por la puerta, caminó a medio pasillo y justo ahí los brazos de Natasha lo envolvieron protectoramente. Él se apoyó en ella, escondiendo su rostro en el seguro hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Allí era como estar en casa, un lugar donde ocultarse y ser un infante indefenso.

-No sabe quién es- Masculló las palabras -...- Eso que pretendía añadir no lo pronunció. ¿Cómo decirle que esos labios vírgenes recordaban quien les usurpó la inocencia? No podía ni era capaz de confesárselo a Romanoff, aunque ella era su confidente y la bóveda de secretos más segura de todas.  
-Recordará, lo hará. Tú pudiste y aunque dependes de medicina para no olvidar has podido mantener memorias a largo plazo, él podrá, siempre ha sido fuerte y sobrevivido a tragedias peores. Ya lo verás, en poco tiempo recordará todo al pie de la letra- Acariciaba su espalda y él procuraba enviar los sentimientos al fondo.  
-Yo le hice esto ¿sabes?, Rumlow le buscó por mi culpa- Se apartó un poco viéndola a los ojos –Le besé en público. Y también lo tomé de la mano, por mi es que está allí más muerto que vivo. ¡Yo soy quien debería estar ahí muriendo y no él!- Alzó la voz separándose de un todo.

El golpe seco de la bofetada en su mejilla cortó la voz de James inmediatamente. Natasha nunca le había golpeado en un lugar público, menos en tantos años, la última vez fue por una tontería de niños a sus doce años, pero hoy era distinto. La pelirroja se negaba a que el castaño hundiese su vida en un agujero negro sin salidas otra vez, ella muy bien sabía que siempre existía una chispa de esperanza aun en las tormentas más oscuras que los envolviesen.

-Jamás te atrevas a decir que es tu culpa, el que le hizo eso fue Brock Rumlow, el mismo hijo de puta que está obsesionado contigo desde ese jodido campamento. El culpable y el responsable de que Steve no pueda respirar por sí mismo es él, tú no tienes culpa por haberte enamorado- Y esas últimas palabras lo descolocaron.

¿Qué sentía realmente? No sabía, ¿le atraía? Si, tal como un insecto a una luz brillante, ¿le gustaba? Le producía unas contracciones en los músculos pélvicos como ningunas que hubiera experimentado antes, ¿lo amaba? Todavía no, ¿le quería? Si, lo suficiente para sentirse ligeramente arrepentido de cada beso que le dio en las últimas 48 horas. ¿Se alejaría de su camino? Jamás y nunca podría conseguir fuerza de voluntad, determinación o un ataque de rectitud lo suficientemente fuerte como para apartarse de él, olvidarlo e ignorar la colisión sentimental de emociones que creaban un caos en su interior al tenerlo en sus pensamientos, al sentirlo cercano, al verlo, al oírlo, al solamente percibir el calor de su cuerpo.

Quizá ese niño de Brooklyn era su amor más puro, su deseo más privado, su anhelo más inocente...su alma gemela, y su única perdición.


End file.
